Calamity
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Tatsumaru and Inumaru are full fledged enemies. Both want total world domination and the death of his archenemy. However, who will win; the ShadowHearts or the PureOnes? Why does Inumaru want to destroy all of the darkness in the world? Can Tatsumaru find out what Inumaru greatly fears before it is too late? How many people will the two leaders lose before the war is through?
1. Sibling Rivalry

Act One

Scene One

Sibling Rivalry

Berlin, Germany

There are many people gathered in Inumaru's room in his German manor. Inumaru, Tatsumaru's twin brother and his mortal enemy at the time, is looking at his brother amusement on his face. There is a smirk on the pink haired man's face as he speaks "you really think you have a chance of defeating me?" Tatsumaru gives a slight gasp of surprise at his brother's sudden question.

Many thoughts run through the blue-haired man's mind _So what Jinn told me was true after all. I wonder what…! _Pain spreads through Tatsumaru's body as Inumaru's sword punctures his stomach. Tatsumaru grimaces in pain. "Why you little bastard!"

"Kiss my ass, Tatsumaru, because you're done for. Your body is weak from the loss of souls and I know who bears your heart." Inumaru removes his sword from his brother's body. Tatsumaru's blind eyes open wide in surprise.

"Who? Who do you think bears my heart?" Inumaru contacts Cain through telepathy.

"Cain, Kill Abel."

"I am Planning on it." Cain disconnects the link.

Tatsumaru's uncle, Steven, looks around shocked and confused. "How did he know?"

The dark blue haired lord, Taikiro, looks at Steven just as lost "I do not understand…" Inumaru looks at his brother with a sneer spreading across his lips.

"You would not even understand it if it stared you right in the face." Tatsumaru stands up, gasping.

"Watch how you talk to my friends, you worthless piece of …" Tatsumaru is cut off as Masatsugu and Kensuke come into the room carrying the bloody body of Kurosawa. These two men have also sustained serious wounds as well. Kensuke bows slightly to his master.

"I am terribly sorry, Lord Tatsumaru, but Kurosawa is dead." Tatsumaru looks at Kensuke slowly, his face still twisted in pain.

"Who killed him?" Masatsugu, the blonde haired warrior, answers before Kensuke can say anything.

"Miyomoto and Koike killed him, my lord." Again Tatsumaru takes his time before replying.

"I see…." Kensuke and Masatsugu bow to their master in apology.

"We are terribly sorry, Lord Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru waves his hand to silence them.

"Do not be. Just take Taikiro and go back to Romania and stay there." Tatsumaru gives a subtle nod to those that know his plan. Taikiro complains about having to leave the battlefield.

"Why do I have to go?" Tatsumaru glares at the blue haired man with the eye patch over his left eye.

"Because I said so, now go!" Steven speaks up next.

"Should I go as well?" Taikiro, Masatsugu, with Kensuke carrying Kurosawa's body, head for the Sinistr Spire in Japan where Myotismaru is recovering. The leader of the ShadowHearts looks at his brown haired uncle.

"No…I need you here…" Inumaru sneers as his twin brother says this to Steven.

"Uncle Steven is practically useless in a fight for power and damn you, you should know that." Steven stutters as he speaks unable to get the words out right.

"I can fight i-if i-I n-needed t-to!" Tatsumaru speaks to his uncle in a soothing tone.

"Steven, don't bother, just go home, alright." Seeing that he has no choice, Steven complies with his nephew's wishes.

"Oh, alright, I will go home…" Steven leaves Inumaru's room sadly.

"Inumaru, we will continue this fight another time." Tatsumaru begins to disappear_._

"I think not, Dragon!" Inumaru draws another sword and stabs it through Tatsumaru's left knee. Tatsumaru falls to his knees but still manages to escape the battle. "DAMN! JUUYOMARU, TRACK HIM DOWN NOW!" The pink haired panther demon looks at his cousin clearly scared.

"Y-yes, milord." Juuyomaru leaves to begin his tracking mission. Inumaru sits in his armchair, left leg dangling over the left armrest and right hand on his forehead in thought. The leader of the PureOnes speaks to his remaining followers in a tone that shows that he is not happy.

"Alright, can you guys leave me for a little while?" Inumaru's followers file out of his room without a single sound.

**Sinistre Spire**

Tatsumaru appears in his spire room so he could think of a plan to destroy his twin brother. When he looks around the room he is greeted with a surprise. Ayame races over to Tatsumaru.

"Milord, guess what?" Tatsumaru limps forward.

"What?" A gray haired young man speaks next.

"Guess who is here to see you?" When Tatsumaru speaks next there is an evident grumpiness in his voice.

"Gee, I wonder who it could be." Several thoughts go through his mind at the same time _I am battle weary right now…_ Satan walks into the room.

"Is that how you greet the man that made you who you are today?" At the sight of the god of the underworld, Tatsumaru becomes both overjoyed and lost at the same time.

"Lord Satan, what brings you here?"  
"I have come to lend you a hand in this fight with the forces of Good."

Kensuke returns from burying Kurosawa.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired warrior looks the god over carefully.

"Well if it is not Satan Popolus the God of the Underworld." Alucard walks into the room.

"Lord Tatsumaru, the ShadowHearts are returning."

"Alright thank you, Alucard."

"You are quite welcome."

End of Scene One


	2. Friends Return

Scene Two

Friends Return

Tatsumaru is sitting on his coffin waiting for his followers to return from their Separate missions, His wounded knee has been bandaged. Satan is standing on the left side of the coffin quietly. Kensuke and Masatsugu are sitting on the floor. Tsukiromaru, Kuja, and Elidor walk into the room. Elidor is carrying Gabriel Itishiwa's body. The three of them have sustained serious wounds as well. Tsukiromaru, the blue haired bat demon, speaks first.

"Kageyomaru and Juuyomaru fled from battle before we could do any serious damage." Tatsumaru nods his head reluctantly.

"Okay." Kuja, the light blue haired Genome, speaks in a low tone.

"Lord Cousin, Gabriel was killed in the battle, because we had an unexpected visitor…" Tatsumaru lets out a slight growl as he replies.

"And who was it?" Elidor, the white haired dark elf swallows hard before responding.

"June Tenryu." A look of pure anger crosses Tatsumaru's face.

"WHAT? HOW IN HELL IS SHE STILL LIVING!?" Kai walks into the room carrying Seymour's mangled body, followed by his father, Reigo.

"Your mother is still living only because Inumaru saved her so she can help him to fight you, Tatsumaru. Oh and Seymour is dead." Letting his anger subside, the young Dark Master looks at his uncle.

"So three of my followers were murdered while I was fighting Inumaru. Kai, go and bury Seymour. Kai complains that he has to do the dirty work.

"Why do I have to bury him?" Tatsumaru looks at Kai unfazed by his complaints.

"Because you are the one that told me he was killed." In an attempt to get out of it, Kai puts the blame on another.

"I did not tell you Seymour is dead. Reigo did." Reigo looks at his son strangely.

"Oh fine, I will bury him." Kai leaves the room, taking the shovel he left by the wall with him and goes to bury the Dragon Priest. Reigo shakes his head in confusion.

"O-Kay…Now what?" Tatsumaru looks at his grandfather.

"We wait for the others to return." At that moment Abel, Zoshi, and Yamaki, carrying the body of Garland, walk into the room. Abel, the priest with the rimless glasses speaks up to Tatsumaru.

"We killed Kojima Brahmin." Yamaki, the green haired demon ninja looks at his grandson.

"And Garland was killed as well. We are terribly sorry. I was also told that Musashi Iwase is dead as well. However other than that I do not know much more about the missions." Tatsumaru nods his head and speaks to Abel.

"Very well. Go and bury Garland, Abel." Abel leaves after taking Garland's body from Yamaki. Tatsumaru then turns to look at Yamaki.

"Yamaki, we have a spy in our mists." The green haired demon looks at Tatsumaru in question.

"Do you know where?" the god of the underworld points to the curtains nearest them.

"He is behind the curtain." Kensuke drags Juuyomaru out from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here, Panther- boy?" Juuyomaru tries to remain calm.

"I came here to tell you something about Inumaru….I hear you are his twin brother, Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru looks from Juuyomaru to Kensuke and then back again.

"Kensuke release him." Kensuke does as instructed. "Do please continue, Juuyomaru."

"He is planning to kill you, Lord Tatsumaru."

**Inumaru's Manor**

One can see Inumaru still sitting on his armchair. Kageyomaru walks into the room nervously. The purple haired lynx demon named Kageyomaru speaks in a shaky voice.

"I have news about my brother's mission."

"How did it go?" Kageyomaru braces himself for the worse as he delivers the news to his leader.

"He betrayed you for Tatsumaru who is completely worthless in every way known to man." Kageyomaru winces preparing for his punishment. Inumaru's eyes are dull and his voice is calm and thoughtful.

"I see. Kill him." Kageyomaru becomes instantly outraged.

"WHAT? OH, HELL NO! I WILL NOT KILL MY OWN BROTHER!"

"If you don't want kill Juuyomaru for me. Then you will kill him for your family's sake." Anger finds its way into the lynx demon's voice.

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE!" A sneer crosses the Light Master's face.

"Oh I would not?" Lowering his head and speaking in a tone that shows his deep sadness.

"Fine…I will kill him for my family…"

"Good."

**Sinistre Spire**

Tatsumaru is listening to the information that Juuyomaru has brought to him about Inumaru.

"So Inumaru wants would domination as well as the power that I already possess?" The panther demon looks at his cousin sadly.

"Yes Lord Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru's other followers have returned bearing bad news. Yakatemaru enters the room and bows to Tatsumaru before he speaks.

"Lord Tatsu, I bring news about Saikiro." Tatsumaru does not look at his cousin as he responds.

"And what news is that?" A blue haired samurai that wears rimless glasses named Yukishiro answers for Yakatemaru.

"Laura released the seal that you had on him and sent him back to the World of the dead." Jared, a red haired ninja, speaks up next.

"There was nothing we could do about it." Tatsumaru becomes irritated as he rubs his temples.

"I know who else is dead." A black haired man named Dullindal Hiwatori speaks next.

"Cedrick Armadesus." The FireClan prince, Donovan, speaks up.

"He was killed by Sasuke Sairuki." Hatake, a gray haired ninja, looks at his leader.

"He made a sneak attack on us, sorry." Itachi, Sasuke's older brother looks at Tatsumaru.

"Tatsumaru, my love, what are we going to do now?" Outrage crosses Jared's face.

"WE WILL KILL SASUKE SAIRUKI!" Dullindal tries to get in a word edgewise.

"We almost killed Kazuo Tomino." Dullindal is of course ignored; Tatsumaru looks at his followers calmly trying to regain order.

"No, Jared, first we are going to bury and honor the dead. Then we will select new men to add to my soul in their places. Finally, we will think of a new plan to destroy our enemies." Jared continues yelling to get his point across.

"I DO NOT WANT TO WAIT THAT LONG, LET US KILL THEM NOW!" Jared is about to launch himself at Tatsumaru. Abel and Ayame hold him back.

"Perhaps it is time to add those new souls." Tatsumaru looks at the two men closely before speaking.

"Ah, yes it is, Kai, if you would." The list of Tatsumaru's souls is on the table, it reads as follows:

'Tatsumaru Tenryu, Yukishiro Hiwatori, Seymour Stones, Yakatemaru Tenryu, Hatake Sairuki, Kikaku Tenryu, Reigo Tenryu, Jared Armadesus, Zoshi Yakushi, Gabriel Itishiwa, Kurosawa Zeldinsteine, Garland Yakushi, Cedrick Armadesus, Saikiro Fujikira, Donovan Baker, Taikiro Li the Third, Ayame Yamanichi, Hajime Shiranui, Kuja Takahashi, Yoshiyuki Tanaka, Yamaki Hiwatori, Masatsugu Gordon, Abel Darkmoon, Itachi Sairuki, Kensuke Yakushi, Elidor Tenryu, Dullindal Hiwatori, Baltor Yamato, and Mao Yamato'

There is a question mark at the end of the list. Kai looks over the list twice.

"Hey, why is there a question mark at the end of the list, Ayame?" Ayame lets go of Jared.

"It's there just in case, Tatsu wants to add an additional soul to his."

"As a matter of fact, I have someone for you guys to meet." The god of the underworld looks at each of them in turn.

"You men would be happy." Myotismaru walks into the room fully healed.

"It has been a while, my friend." Myotismaru looks among the men. "Where is Vladislous?" Tatsumaru looks down in sadness.

"I'm sorry, My-My, but Vlad was murdered by Raymond Hiwatori."

"I see. Oh and Lord Tatsumaru, I am not ready to rejoin your soul as of yet. Why not add Alucard instead."

"Is that what you want?" Myotismaru nods his head. "As you wish. This is how it will be from now on Bankomaru Cymone will replace Seymour. Saito Hakushi will replace Gabriel. Envy Saratoga will replace Kurosawa. Tsukiromaru will replace Garland. Dietrich Samakiahi will replace Cedrick. And Harusame Kame will replace Saikiro." The men nod their heads in understanding. "I have someone else for you guys to meet." Alucard looks at Tatsumaru slightly confused.

"Who may that be?" A blue-haired man walks into the room silently. Tatsumaru waits a few minutes before speaking again.

"His name is Rem Saratobi." Rem Saratobi has short shoulder length light blue hair with dark purple tips. He is wearing black and white robes and black boots. Rem is as pale as moonlight. Rem's eyes are yellow, but his left eye has an eye patch over it. He has long nails and pointed ears; in his ears he is wearing golden loop earrings. He is wearing blue paint on his face and lips. Finally Rem is holding a thin black notebook in his left hand. Rem is what is known as the last Pureblood Vampire Leader of Vampire Mountain. Rem gives a slight bow to those around him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." All of the ShadowHearts reply at once.

"Likewise Rem." Tatsumaru looks at Alucard and then Rem.

"Alucard and Rem are the last two to be added to my soul right now." Alucard looks thoroughly enthused by this knowledge.

"Really? Oh, I am so happy!" Rem on the other hand looks bored and uncaring.

"Thank you, Lord Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru looks at his followers quietly before standing up and heading up stars to his room to get some sleep and to heal his wounds. Myotismaru follows Tatsumaru through the Shadows to his room.

End of Scene Two


	3. The Vampire's Surprise

Scene Three

That Night

The Vampire's Surprise

As Tatsumaru heads to his room, he can hear somebody following him, but every time he looks back, he sees no one there. Tatsumaru begins walking up the stairs once more and again he hears somebody behind him. This time he tries to figure out whom. He becomes angry.

"WHO IS FOLLOWING ME? SHOW YOUSELF NOW!" Myotismaru responds from down the stairs.

"Come now, you haven't recognized my by now?" There is bluntness in his voice when he speaks next.

"NO!" a slyness takes hold in the vampire's voice.

"Oh, But I think you have." Tatsumaru does not reply, instead he continues to his room. Once in his room, he closes the door, removes his top shirt and climbs into bed leaving on his undershirt, and is instantly asleep. Myotismaru comes into the room a half hour after Tatsumaru, becomes he wanted to make sure he was asleep first. Myotismaru has removed his shirt, cape, and mask before coming into the room. Myotismaru walks over to the bed and climbs in beside Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru wakes once Myotismaru is beside him. The vampire lets his thoughts run wild. _I knew Tatsumaru would wake up once he felt another body against his._

As Myotismaru takes the Dark Master's undershirt off, Tatsumaru turns to face the man that is lying beside him. Tatsumaru was thinking with a surprised looked on his face.

"Myotismaru? Why is he in my bed?" Tatsumaru's eyes open wide in confusion. "M-Myotismaru, w-what are you doing in m-my room?" Myotismaru kisses Tatsumaru's chest, he speaks in between kisses.

"What else would I be doing in here?" the leader of the ShadowHearts has a stunned tone to his voice.

"I don't know. What are you-?" Tatsumaru is cut short as Myotismaru kisses him passionately on his lips. Tatsumaru resists at first, but then he starts making out with Myotismaru. After a while, Myotismaru begins kissing Tatsumaru's neck and chest. Tatsumaru, who is in his Human form, is not immune to the sharpness of Myotismaru's fangs, and the Russian Vampire leave scrapes and scratches on his neck and chest. Tatsumaru looks at Myotismaru closely. Tatsumaru's thoughts run wild. _What made Myotismaru love me the way he does now?_ The scars from Tatsumaru's many previous battles are evident on his chest and stomach. _Maybe it's because he was murdered and he did not want to leave my side or 'my face' ever again._ " My-My, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting? Who is acting? I have finally realized how much I truly love you. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it is fine. But we have got to keep this new relationship between us."

"Why?"

"Because I am in a relationship with Itachi Sairuki right now."

"Ohh, I see." Suddenly there is a knock on the closed door.

End of Scene Three


	4. The Czar's Beloved

Act Two

Scene Four

Twenty minutes later

The Czar's Beloved

Tatsumaru gets out of the bed but speaks quietly to Myotismaru "lie down and pretend you are asleep." Myotismaru lies down on the bed with his back to the door. The room is relatively clean. It has an empty desk on the left side of the room by the closed door. The chair is in front of the desk, it is black with a dark blue bath robe on the back of it. The bed is on the far side of the room under the closed window. At the foot of the bed is a pitch black coffin etched in gold with a golden bat on the lid. Tatsumaru takes his bath robe off of the chair and puts it on, then he open the door and allow his uncle to come into the room. There is a storm raging on outside the closed window. "Kai, what brings you here at this time of night?"

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"What's that?"

"I need a vacation."

"A vacation."

"Yes, a vacation. I want to talk to my wife and convince her to join our side of the YinYang and the ShadowHearts." Tatsumaru raises his hands in surprise and shock.

"Wait, you are married?"

"What do you think I did to have children? Adopt them?"

"Yes. Well, anyway, how long do you need?"

"About a week."

"Very well. While you are at it, see if you can kill Laura Hakushi."

"Alright. I will see what I can do." Tatsumaru looks at his uncle a little uneasily.

"I have something to ask of you as well."

"What is that, Tatsumaru?"

"I have a small problem with two of my followers."

"How so?"

"Well, I am in a relationship with one and I recently found out that another loves me as well."

"I know you are in a relationship with Itachi, who is the other?"

"Myotismaru."

"I see."

"What should I do?"

"Well you should take one at a time."

"Alright, thank you. You had better get going to your wife, before that others wake up."

"Who else knows about this?" Tatsumaru counts the names in his head before speaking aloud.

"Yakatemaru, Miyomoto, Axel, Tekemaru, Myotismaru, and me."

"That is fine."

"What's her name?" Kikaku thinks for a moment before telling his wife's name.

"Raven Tenryu."

"That is a pretty name. Well have a good time."

"Alright. And thank you for understanding."

"You are welcome. Now get going."

"Oh, right." Tatsumaru takes off his bathrobe puts it back on the chair and climbs back into bed with the Russian Vampire. Myotismaru grabs hold of Tatsumaru instantly goes to sleep. Tatsumaru slowly drifts into an uneasy sleep.

End of Scene Four


	5. The Light Master's Plan

Scene Five

The Light Master's Plan

In Berlin, Germany, this is the country in which Inumaru rules over. At the moment the streets are empty, because it is early in the morning. As one looks around the barroom streets, one can see a beautiful light blue manor. The manor has an ivy plant growing up the face and sides of the building. It has four floors and six windows across for each floor. The door that opens up, into the manor itself is a double door made of red oak wood. The roof of the manor is curved into a semicircle, and at the very top of this half circle is the Yin, the symbol of good and the one in which Inumaru was born with on his very own forehead. Going through the double doors, it opens up into the lobby of the manor where Inumaru and some of his followers are having a very important meeting. The black haired emperor of China Raymond speaks first. "Inumaru, what is our next move?"

"Do any of you know who bears my brother's heart?" Lee looks at his nephew.

"I do. I do."  
"Who is it, Uncle Lee?"

"A Vatican Priest names Abel Darkmoon."

"So my guess was correct after all. Cain, did you succeed in killing Crusnik 02?" The blonde haired Crusnik Cain speaks up.

"No, he fled after I killed Garland and Yamaki killed Kojima." Inumaru looks at the Crusnik closely.

"So the Monk is dead as well. Do we have anyone else that is willing to join us against my evil twin brother?" Inumaru's mother looks at her son.

"How about allowing me to join your ranks?"

"Please enlighten us, Mother."

"I heard my husband was murdered not too long ago." Ray bows his head sadly.

"A tragic end to a wonderful man." Inumaru nods his head in agreement.

"Yes. I heard of Father's murder from Uncle Ray. I also believe that Tatsumaru is not who he says he is. There is something he is hiding from us, because my twin was not supposed to bear the YinYang on his forehead. What do you have to say to this, Mother?" June nods her head slowly as she recollects on past events.

"When the two of you were born, you came first bearing the Yin and then Tatsumaru was born and for some reason he had the YinYang on his forehead. I tried to reply this to your father, but all he could see was the Yang that Tatsumaru was supposed to have to begin with."

"Why was Tatsumaru born with the YinYang instead of the Yang like he was supposed to?" Rosa looks from Inumaru to June and then back again.

"Is it because of the Angel form Lord Tatsumaru has with him?" June looks at the female ninja silently for a moment before speaking.

"Not with him, because Dark Tatsumaru had forsaken his Angel side long before I knew he had one. Tetsumaru found out later that our son has a good side to him and decided to strengthen Light Tatsumaru's good influence on his Dark side. But unfortunately your father did not succeed in his mission, Inumaru." Inumaru and Keigo speak almost simultaneously.

"Why?" June looks at her son and uncle-in-law.

"Because as Tetsumaru was searching all of Heaven for Tatsumaru's Angel form. Dark Tatsumaru was continuously gaining power. The curse placed on him by his father, even though I told him not to, did not affect him anymore, because he found out how to negate the power of the curse during the night of Rikimaru's murder." The lynx demon looks at June intently.

"Was that not the night in which Tatsumaru's plot was discovered and his second downfall occurred?" Ray looks at Kageyomaru.

"Yes, my son, that's what, happened. Rikimaru was killed that year as well. Oh, and by the way have you seen your younger brother, Xingke?"

"No, not yet, father."

"Thank you anyway." Inumaru leans forward in his chair clasping his hands together under his chin.

"So this is what we are going to do half of us will go and attack Tatsumaru in Japan and the other half will protect Tatsumaru's Angel form from his followers." June looks at her eldest son.

"What if Tatsumaru goes to Heaven himself?" _I am worried for Inumaru's safety._

"Do not worry, Mother I will not be going to Heaven myself, I will be sending some of my strongest followers in my place?"

"Who are going where?"

"Cain, Baralai, Dan, Yojimbo, Koji, Kouichi, Raven, Sasuke, Sakura, Laura, Yuki, Lai, Sengoku, Jidai, Masaya, and Shinomori will be going to Heaven with me." Cain bows to his leader.

"I shall go and gather them now and then head for Heaven as soon as possible."

"Good. Ray, Lee, Keigo, Miyomoto, Kageyomaru, George, Rosa, Koike, Kazuo, Matt, Goseki, Shinta, Chiyaki, Kagewake, Tsume, and Riku will be attacking Tatsumaru in Japan." Everyone nods their heads and departs to do what they had to do. June, Inumaru and a few others are left in the lobby to discuss further plans.


	6. Divide and Conquer Part 1 The Separation

Scene Six

The Same Morning

July 16, 1635

Divide and Conquer Part 1

The Separation

Tatsumaru is in the Meeting room of the Sinistr Spire, that same morning, his mind is already working. _What am I to do next?_ Tatsumaru's followers are all sitting in front of him, waiting for him to speak. Myotismaru and Tatsumaru are still shirtless.

"I sense that Inumaru and his followers are on the move once more." The black haired Samurai Xingke looks at his cousin.

"What do you want to do Tatsumaru?" Yamaki looks at his leader.

"How are you going to react to this?" Tatsumaru smiles broadly.

"We are going to meet them half way." The blonde haired vampire looks at his leader questioningly.

"What exactly is Inumaru planning to do Tatsumaru?"

"You guys already know about my Angel form and how I want to kill him, right?" They nod their heads. "Well, Inumaru is sending some of his followers to Heaven to protect that Angel and some are being sent here." Anger crosses Baltor's face.

"IS INUMARU COMING HERE HIMSELF?!" Tatsumaru shakes his head slowly.

"I doubt it, because since my mother is still living, he is likely to stay with her." The panther demon looks at Tatsumaru confused.

"Why is that?"

"Inumaru always felt closer to our mother than to our father. That is why he saved her when I almost killed her." Harusame looks at his scythe and then at Tatsumaru.

"So Inumaru does not know what he loves, but I love something else." Harusame walks over to Kai and kisses him on the lips. Kai reacts quickly and slaps Harusame across the face.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harusame rubs his cheek.

"Because I—" Harusame catches Tatsumaru's motion and stops talking. Tsukiromaru takes this time to speak his mind.

"So who is going where?" Tatsumaru thinks for a little while before he actually answers.

"Abel, Hatake, Kensuke, Dullindal, Zoshi, Hajime, Kai, Itachi, Harusame, Avalon, Ayame, Saito, Elidor, Yamaki, and Masatsugu as well as I will go to Heaven." The vampire looks at Tatsumaru worried.

"So we are going to be parted again after all." Tatsumaru nods his head slowly but yet encouragingly.

"It is alright, everyone will be fine. Now Tsukiromaru, Xingke, Donovan, Bankomaru, Reigo, Yakatemaru, Juuyomaru, Taikiro, Envy, Jared, Yukishiro, Mao, Dietrich, Alucard, Myotismaru, Baltor, Yoshiyuki, Steven, and Kuja will remain here and fight those who are coming to Japan. I will advise you to take the fight outside."

"As you wish, Lord Tatsumaru," Yukishiro waves his hand. "Move out!" Nobody moves, Myotismaru looks at his master once last time before walking away.

"Goodbye, Lord Tatsumaru, for now anyway," Myotismaru puts his shirt and cape back on Myotismaru had put his mask back on in Tatsumaru's room.

"Alright, those that are coming with me to Heaven, come on." Tatsumaru disappears followed by the others, helping those that need it.

End of Scene Six


	7. Divide and Conquer Part 2 Heaven

Act Three

Scene Seven

Divide and Conquer Part 2

Heaven

One can see a beautiful white city in the sky high above the Earth. There are houses of white wood and brick. There are Angels walking on what looks like solid white clouds. As one looks around the pure white city, one can see a young male Angel, with a drawing book in hand sitting by a fountain, drawing it.

The fountain has a statue of a naked female Angel standing in the middle of the flowing water. Standing around the young male Angel is Cain and the rest of the PureOnes that came with him to Heaven. They are in forms that will give them an edge over the ShadowHearts. Cain, being Crusnik 01, is an Angel. Sometime later, Tatsumaru and his followers appear in the square of the City of Heaven. Tatsumaru is in his Devil form, Abel in his Crusnik form, Kai is in his Angel form and Avalon's wings are showing, he is a Paladin or a Cloud Spirit. Tatsumaru stretches his wings and then launches himself at Sengoku. With Tatsumaru's attack, the ShadowHearts follow suite and attack those that came to Heaven on the behalf of the sidelines to protect Tatsumaru's Angel form. Kai appears beside Raven while she is watching the fight in front of her. He briefly touches Raven's shoulder to get her attention. Raven hugs Kai.

"Kai, where have you been?"

"Raven if you stay on Inumaru's side. You will surely lose your life." Raven looks sideways at her husband.

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a world of a difference to me, my love." Kai kisses her on the lips, but Raven breaks away from him.

"Oh, which nephew have you been spending time with?" Tatsumaru contacts Kai through telepathy.

"Kai, what are you doing kill my Angel form before he gets away!"

"He is not going anywhere." Kai ties the young Angel up.

"What are you talking about, Kai?"

"Tatsumaru is going on a rampage and is killing those that are against him. So your life is on the line as long as you continue to fight him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I use to be against him at one point and I almost lost my life."

"Oh, Kai, that must have been very frightening for you." Kai looks strangely at Raven. Raven, Kai, and Angel Tatsumaru dodge an attack that was aimed at Sengoku, who dodged it before them.

"Besides they would not hurt me."

"The ones that came here with you will not but the attack that we just dodged was Kensuke attack; the Giant Shuriken."

"So as long as Cain and the others do not know that I switched sides, I can spy on Inumaru. Kai, please be careful with whatever you have to do, alright?" Kai looks away, red with embarrassment; he rubs the back of his neck.

"Raven, I will be as careful as I can be while working for a bloodthirsty Master."

"Just be careful, okay?" Kai nods his head. "I will be waiting for you no matter what happens."

"What if I get killed?" Raven actually laughs with that one.

"You cannot get killed, silly!" Kai picks up the bound Angel.

"I know. I was just playing with you." Kai kisses her once more. Tatsumaru breaks away from the battle and slowly walks over to Kai, Raven, and his Angel form. Tatsumaru extends his claws.

"Kai, hold him out so that I can kill him!" Kai does as he is told. Raven watches quietly. There is a scared look on the young Angel's face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" A sneer spreads across the vampire's mouth.

"Killing you, is that okay?"

"NO! THAT IS NOT OKAY WITH ME! NOW LET ME GO!" Then he tries in a final attempt. "PLEASE!" Tatsumaru's sneer grows bigger.

"Your time is up. DIE!" Tatsumaru sinks his claws into Angel Tatsumaru's chest, drawing blood, and breaking the rope that binds him. There is a delayed reaction from the Angel.

"OW, THAT HURT!" Angel Tatsumaru picks up Yamaki's dropped Naginata. "Now, we will settle this equally." The ShadowHearts and the PureOnes stop fighting. They pick up their dead and wounded and separate to opposite sides of the square. "Now, Dark Tatsumaru, are you willing to fight me for your life?"

"You think you can defeat me?!"

"Yes, I do. Now what do you have to say before I kill you?"

"Prepare to die, you worthless Angel!" Angel and Devil meets in the middle of the square exchanging blow for blow. The Angel's sword pierces Tatsumaru's chest. Tatsumaru grunts in pain. "Alright, Angel, die now, and never plague me again!" Tatsumaru launches himself at Angel Tatsumaru; wings spread wide, claws out on hands and feet, and tail flying in the wind. Angel Tatsumaru spreads his wings and flies out of Devil Tatsumaru's way. Devil Tatsumaru changes direction and continues to charge after Angel Tatsumaru. Kai intercepts the young Angel's flight course and puts him in a hard place. ShadowHearts and PureOnes are watching the fight between Angel and Devil, in shocked silence. Angel Tatsumaru lowers the Naginata of Kenkon and looks at Devil Tatsumaru, who is watching him carefully. The Angel thinks of his options as the fight continues.

_Is something that I do not understand about my Devil side, something I thought a Devil can never feel unless with its own kind, but no, Dark Tatsumaru can feel it for a certain Human?_ The angel looks at Tatsumaru confidently. "How can you love a Human, who is not of your own Race?" The devil looks at the young angel.

"Do you want to know why this is so?" Angel Tatsumaru nods his head. "It is because I do not follow the rules of any Clan. I do what I want to, because I am the Dark Master!" Tatsumaru's voice becomes a mere whisper. "Now, Angel, you can feel the wrath of a true Devil!" The fight continues, Devil Tatsumaru, is somewhat stronger for he has a better understanding about his feelings and powers.

Angel Tatsumaru's left wing as he attacks.

"Now you can die for all of the Evil things you have done!" Devil Tatsumaru is on his knees, holding his wounded arm and wing. He watches the Angel as he brings down Yamaki's sword for the finishing blow. The Dark Master's thoughts are going haywire. _Why does my Angel side have the Naginata and not Yamaki, my grandfather? _While Devil Tatsumaru is thinking he does not notice that Harusame blocks the Naginata with his scythe. He only notices when Harusame falls flat on his back from the force of the attack, hitting his head on the ground.Tatsumaru crawls over to Harusame without using his left hand for the pain is too great to ignore.Tatsumaru lifts Harusame's head onto his lap.

"HEY, HARU, WAKE UP, PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!" Kai speaks through telepathy to Tatsumaru.

"Tatsu, do you want me to finish off your Angel form while you take care of Harusame?" Kai picks up Harusame's scythe. Tatsumaru nods his head in answer.

Kai launches himself at Angel Tatsumaru so he can deal the finishing blow.

Angel Tatsumaru watches as Kai flies towards him, he raises the Naginata to cut Kai. Kai dodges the blade, and Kai's scythe pierces the young Angel's throat and chest. Angel Tatsumaru looks at Kai gratitude in his blind gray eyes. Kai helps Tatsumaru to his feet and then he picks up the Naginata of Kenkon. Abel picks up Harusame. The PureOnes flee, knowing their mission is a failure. Kai hands Yamaki's Naginata to Tatsumaru, who takes in his right hand.

"We have bad news." Masatsugu takes Harusame's scythe from Kai.

"What is that?" Tatsumaru turns Human again. Abel looks at his master sadly.

"Many of the ShadowHearts are wounded." Hajime looks down at the ground in fear.

"And one was killed." Masatsugu looks at Tatsumaru without any remorse.

"Lord Hiwatori was murdered by Shinomori Usagi." Tatsumaru's voice is thoughtful yet sad at the time.

"So my grandmother is dead…." Masatsugu shouts proudly.

"It is alright, because you can replace him." Tatsumaru slaps Masatsugu across the face after dropping the Naginata. Tatsumaru lets his anger get the best of him and he yells at Masatsugu.

"What kind of person do you think I am? I will not replace my grandfather until he has had a proper burial! I will honor him for what he did for me! I will make sure that he did not die in vain! Now who has Yamaki's body?" Kai picks up the Naginata and turns Human again. Dullindal looks at Tatsumaru sadly.

"His body is right here, Tatsumaru, in my arms." Tatsumaru walks over to him and strokes Yamaki's cheek with his right hand.

"Let us go home." Tatsumaru disappears followed by the rest of the ShadowHearts.

**Inumaru's Manor**

Inumaru is sitting in his armchair while his followers tell him of the loss they had just suffered. The PureOnes are half shrouded in shadows.

"Who was killed by the ShadowHearts?" Sasuke looks at Inumaru and then at his fellows behind him.

"Tatsumaru himself was in Heaven." Sakura looks at her husband and then at Inumaru.

"Lai and Yamaki were murdered." Inumaru looks at the female ninja.

"Who killed Lai?" Koji answers in a dull tone with his arms folded over his chest.

"Saito Hakushi." Inumaru nods his head slowly and then looks at all of them again.

"Who killed Yamaki?" Shinomori answers calmly.

"I did." Inumaru nods in approval at Shinomori.

"Good work. Now we will wait for the others to return." Sengoku speaks up quietly.

"Should I go burry Lai?" Jidai looks at the young man and speaks to him calmly.

"What do you think young one?" There is an irritated tone in Inumaru's voice as he speaks and rubs his temples.

"Just get it done already!"

End of Scene Seven


	8. Divide and Conquer Part 3 Japan

Scene Eight

Divide and Conquer: Part 3

Earth Tokyo, Japan

Alucard is waiting ten feet from the closed door of the Spire for the PureOnes to come; he is starting to get impatient. "Where are they?" Ray bursts through the front door of the Spire followed by the others.

"Waiting for us to come?" Ray attacks Tsukiromaru, but Xingke blocks the attack. "You two chose the wrong side to be on!" The blue haired bat demon crosses his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I think not, Father!" Xingke follows suit and looks at his father with defiance in his eyes.

"Quite agreed," Xingke and Tatsumaru attack their father as one. Donovan looks at the young man in front of him.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" Donovan attacks with fire. Kagewake dodges the attack easily.

"I am here to save the world from you and your bloodthirsty Leader." The Vampire Lee looks at Bankomaru.

"So a famous swordsman works for the bloodthirsty Vampire as well. Bastard, die!" Bankomaru sneers at Lee.

"I do not think so, Vampire!" Bankomaru draws his sword and attacks. Keigo looks at his twin brother.

"Reigo, it seems you are working for Tatsumaru after all." Reigo gives a slight growl.

"What I do is none of your business!" Reigo and Keigo attack each other. Miyomoto looks at his older brother, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yakatemaru, what are you doing here?"

"Die…" Yakatemaru draws Tokijin as Miyomoto draws Tetsusaiga and they attack. The lynx demon looks at his youngest brother with hatred in his eyes.

"Juuyomaru, you are a traitor!" The panther demon looks at his brother undaunted by his words.

"What I do is my business; you have no say over it!" The swordsman George looks at the dark blue haired lord, Taikiro.

"Taikiro, Taikiro, still searching for that pack of Wolves?" Taikiro growls as he takes off his eye patch to reveal his left eye as he speaks in a loud voice.

"What I do is none of your business!" Riku looks at his opponent not frightened by his appearance.

"Who the Hell are you, you green-haired freak?" Riku attacks, which Envy dodges quite easily.

"The name is Envy."

"What kind of name is Envy?" Envy attacks, which Riku easily dodges. Tsume looks at the red haired ninja in front of him.

"What are you?" Tsume transforms to his Wolf form.

"I am Jared Armadesus, son of the Kazikage of SandClan." Tsume attacks. The red haired samurai named Shinta looks at his opponent.

"Yukishiro, I thought you worked for Inumaru."

"Well, you thought wrong, Shinta." Both Samurai draw their swords and attack. Chiyaki speaks rather rudely to her opponent.

"What kind of attack do you use?" Dietrich flicks ashes off of his cigarette.

"Maybe I can do more than you think I can." Dietrich puts the cigarette back in his mouth and draws a dagger to attack with. The brown haired ninja Goseki looks at Alucard.

"You look mighty young to be the son of Vladislous." Goseki throws a Kunai at Alucard who dodges the attack.

"That is the beauty of being a Vampire." Alucard stretches and then draws a sword. Matt takes out his magical guitar.

"So we meet again, Myotismaru."

"Did I not tell you that you can never get rid of me?" Matt rolls his eyes and then attacks. Kazuo points at Baltor and speaks rather loudly.

"You do not have any magical powers, you liar!"

"Oh, really?" Baltor's hands start glowing green with magic. The dark skinned wolf demon Koike looks at the fortune teller.

"What kind of Demon are you, Fang Face?"

"One, I am not a Demon, and two I am a Fortune Teller."

"A Fortune Telling Demon." Koike attacks without waiting for an answer. Rosa looks at the blue haired mage.

"So, Kuja, we meet again, eh?"

"Wait, I thought you loved Tatsu?" Kuja takes out his golden staff and readies a spell.

"Well you thought wrong. I was a spy for Lord Inumaru the day I met Tatsumaru." Rosa draws her sword. The two sides continue fighting, not noticing that Ray was captured by Xingke, Tsukiromaru, and a black-haired man.

Ray does not say anything when he is pulled away from the battle knowing his sons and the stranger would end his life. The men and women soon pull away from each other and tend to their wounded. Nobody notices Ray's disappearance. After a few minutes the ShadowHearts and the PureOnes begin fighting again, some are killed. Matt cheers from the sidelines.

"Good rules! Evil drools! We are going to win this fight!" Koike looks at the battle as it progresses.

"No, we are not. We have lost some of the PureOnes already." Keigo checks the dead.

"We have lost people in this battle." The brown haired swordsman looks at Keigo in question.

"Who have we lost?"

"Rosa, Kazuo, Goseki, and Lee." The silver blue haired half-demon looks at them as he rests his blade on his shoulder.

"Should we not treat then?" Myotismaru sneers and speaks loudly to the group of PureOnes.

"Stop using Tatsumaru's line!" Tsume's left hand is on his wounded side.

"Whatever let us go!" The PureOnes retreat, helping the wounded and carrying the dead. Not long after the PureOnes' departing Tatsumaru and the ShadowHearts return. Tatsumaru is carrying Yamaki's body.

"Where is Uncle Ray?" Tsukiromaru, Xingke, and the black-haired man are standing on either side of the chair that Ray is sitting in.

"Ray is right here, Tatsu." Tatsumaru walks over to the four men still carrying Yamaki's body. Bankomaru recognizes black-haired man.

"Jakomaru! I am so happy to see you here! Wait how did you know about the spire?" Jakomaru of course decides to lie about why he is there.

"Oh, I was just walking through Japan when I saw this wonderful tower by the palace." Tatsumaru looks at Jakomaru.

"Ah, Jakomaru, I am glad you could make it, now down to business." Bankomaru lets his thoughts wonder as he looks at his brother. _I wonder what Tatsumaru meant?_ Tatsumaru presents Ray with Yamaki's body; a horrorstricken looks crosses the Chinese emperor's face.

"What have you done to my father?!" Tatsumaru gets down on his knees sadly. He lays Yamaki's body on the ground in front of Ray.

"This is not my doing. As you already know, I have only killed one of my followers, because he turned his back on me. That was only because of what you told him, remember?" Ray nods his head stiffly. "Anyway, I hold both Yamaki and Reigo in the highest respect." Kai begins to start feeling left out.

"Hey! What about me!" Tatsumaru looks at his uncle.

"You should know that I have great respect for you as well." A satisfied look covers Kai's face.

"I know, I was just feeling left out at the moment." Tatsumaru looks at Kai strangely.

"O…Kay…Anyway, as you know I have high respect for Yamaki, Kai, and Reigo, right?" Ray nods his head again. "Now who do you blame for your father's death, me, or Inumaru?" Ray replies with a loud angry voice.

"I blame you, you Bastard!" Ray tries to attack however Xingke holds Ray back. Tatsumaru doesn't pay attention to Ray's attempted attack.

"I valued Yamaki's life as well as my other followers." Abel sneezes as the others cheer. "Now I ask you again, do you blame Tatsumaru or Inumaru?" Ray looks around the room uncertain of what to say or do. Xingke loosens his grip on his father's shoulders. Ray looks around as his mind starts working wondering what to do. _If I trust Tatsumaru, Inumaru will hunt me down. However if I do not, Tatsumaru will surely end my life here and now. Which one do I value more? Will I have a life of freedom or a life on the run?_ As Ray is thinking Tatsumaru sends Reigo to prepare Yamaki's body for burial.Ray finally decides on what he plans to do.

"Fine. I will trust you. Do you have a mission for me to go on?" Tatsumaru smiles slightly.

"As a matter a fact, I do."

"What is that?"

"Spy on Inumaru and tell me his every move. Now go." Ray leaves the spire.

**Inumaru's Manor**

Inumaru is still sitting in his armchair in the same exact position. The PureOnes that returned previously are sitting on the floor scattered around the room. Soon after the others return except for Ray. Inumaru's thoughts are bothering him again. _Perhaps Ray has been captured by the ShadowHearts. _A few minutes later Ray appears in the room.

"I am sorry I am late. I had a rub in with Tatsumaru, so I wounded his left arm."

"Good work, Uncle Ray." Ray gives Shinomori an angry look as he passes him. "Now, who was murdered by the ShadowHearts?" George looks at the bodies of the dead PureOnes that are lying in the middle of the throne room.

"Goseki Umino."

"Who killed him?"

"Alucard Dracula."

"George go bury Goseki. Who else was killed?" Sengoku looks down in failure.

"Angel Tatsumaru was murdered." Inumaru's voice is full of outrage and anger.

"What? You allowed my evil Twin brother to murder our one real chance of stopping him?! Sengoku, you worthless good-for-nothing bastard! How could you allow this to happen? Did you just stand around and allow Tatsumaru to attack his Angel side? What were the rest of you doing while one man was doing the attacking? Now what do you guys have to say for yourselves? Do any of you have anything to say? Well, do you? Whose idea was it to allow Tatsumaru to kill his Angel side? Well, tell me! I want to know right now!" The PureOnes look at him for a moment, before Cain finally speaks up.

"Tatsumaru did not go to Heaven alone. He is smarter then you give him credit for." Inumaru looks at Cain anger still in his eyes.

"Who was with him?"

"Abel Darkmoon, Hatake Sairuki, Kensuke Yakushi, Dullindal Hiwatori, Zoshi Yakushi, Hajime Shinobi, Kikaku Tenryu, Itachi Sairuki, Harusame Kame, Avalon Rose, Ayame Yamanichi, Saito Hakushi, Elidor Tenryu, Yamaki Hiwatori, and Masatsugu, Gordon."

"And Yamaki was murdered by Shinomori in Heaven?" The PureOnes nod their heads. "Now who else was murdered?" Ray looks around the room slowly.

"Rosa Inaka."

"Who killed Rosa?"

"Kuja Takahashi." Kagewake looks at Inumaru intently.

"Lee Tenryu was killed as well."

"Who killed him?"

"Bankomaru Cymone." Keigo looks at the bodies on the floor.

"And Kazuo Tomino was also killed." Sakura looks are Keigo horrified.

"NOOOO!" Sasuke looks at his wife while rubbing his ears.

"Sakura, will you stop yelling, please!" Sasuke rubs his temples, since he got a migraine.

"So the young Ninja is dead. We will mourn for the dead and then replace them with new followers. Ray, Kagewake, and Keigo, bury the dead. The rest of you leave me for now, I need to thank." The PureOnes leave the lobby. Ray, Kagewake, and Keigo go to the backyard to bury the dead; the young Angel is buried among the PureOnes. Ray looks at the graves as his mind wonders in many different directions. _Should I report to Tatsumaru about what Inumaru just told us?_

End of Scene Eight


	9. The Report

Scene Nine

The Report

That Night

Ray is in his room that night after the evening meal. The door is closed and locked as it is every night. Ray is dressed in his black pants without a shirt on. His long black hair is out of its pony tail. Ray has removed his red headband from his forehead and has placed it on his dresser. Ray is also barefoot. He is pacing his room back and forth, deep in thought. The room is clean except for Ray's shirt that is on the floor by his bed. The bed is near the back wall of the room. There is a dark blue blanket folded at the foot of the bed, a white sheet is on it as well though. There is no sign of a pillow. Ray's dresser is by the locked door on the left side. Some of the drawers are pulled out from when Ray was looking for something. The dresser is made of black painted maple wood. There are a few items on the top of the dresser. There are four pictures; one of his brothers and sisters, one of his in-laws and their families, and finally a picture of his wife, Mariah. There is also a red brush and comb on the dresser top.

There is a small pile of German coins on the dresser as well. There is a desk on the right side of the room. It is made of blue painted oak wood. The chair to the desk is at the foot of Ray's bed with an open book on it, called 'The Way of the Ninja', a book written by Inumaru, some years before. On the desk are two coins, one gold and one silver coin. The gold coin is from Tatsumaru, it has a Dragon on the face of the coin and the silver coin is from Inumaru, it has a Dog on the face. Ray picks up both coins and examines both, and then he puts down the silver coin and uses the gold coin to contact Tatsumaru though telepathy.

"Tatsumaru, I have important information for you."

"I am listening."

"Well, Inumaru listened to his followers to find out who was murdered from both sides. When he found out that your Angel form was killed, Inumaru yelled at Sengoku and the others that had gone to Heaven to protect Angel Tatsumaru."

"I hope he yelled at them good."

"That is the problem, he did not."

"What do you mean?"

"When a member of the PureOnes fails a mission, he usually keeps yelling for days on end. And if one of them tries to talk to him he would yell at them some more and then storm away."

"And he did not do that I take it."

"No. He just yelled for a little while, and then he continued to ask who else was murdered."

"Who exactly was killed anyway?"

"Let me see Rosa Inaka, Lee Tenryu, Angel Tatsumaru, Yamaki Hiwatori, Kazuo Tomino, Goseki Umino, and Lai Bailong."

"I see. What else did he say?"

"He said that we would bury the dead mourn for them for a little while, and then replace them with new followers."

"So he does not mourn for them after they are buried?"

"Yeah, that is right."

"Uncle Ray, why did you decide to betray Inumaru and work for Tatsumaru instead?"

"Because I felt you have something I never thought you had."

"What is that, Uncle Ray?"

"Do you remember when you showed me my father's body after his death?"

"Yeah and what about it, Uncle Ray?"

"You told me you honored my father's life as well as the lives of the other ShadowHearts."

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Inumaru doesn't do that at all. All he does is say he is going to help his followers by vanquishing his evil twin brother, Tatsumaru, and he has tried that and failed like your father before him."

"Where are you going with this, Ray?"

"What I am saying is that Inumaru is the Evil One. Tatsumaru, I am saying that you are not truly evil. That you are destined for greatness."

"I am completely lost. What do you mean I am destined for greatness?"

"You are destined to rule the world with a good influence."

"But I am the Evil Brother! Inumaru is supposed—" Ray breaks the connection as someone knocks on the locked door. He looks out of the window briefly and then draws the curtain.

End of Scene Nine


	10. Torture

Act Four

Scene Ten

Torture

Ray is standing in the middle of his room, with Tatsumaru on the other end of his mind connection. He breaks that connection as somebody knocks on the door.

The unknown man starts banging on the locked door when he does not get an answer. After a few minutes Ray unlocks and opens the door allowing the man to come into the room.

As the man moves into the candlelight one can see it is the Blind Ninja Inumaru.

Inumaru is dressed in his light green that he wears during the daylight hours. He is not wearing a shirt at all; therefore the muscles on his arms, chest, and stomach are evident as he flexes them in his anger. His long pink hair is tied at the nap of his neck, and anger is written on his face. One can see the veins pulsing under the skin of his face. Inumaru is carrying a whip in his left hand and a short sword in his right hand. There is a growl in Inumaru's voice as he talks.

"Who were you talking to, Ray?" Ray stands up boldly against his nephew not caring about the consequences that might follow.

"I was talking to my friend." Inumaru hits Ray with the whip across the chest and face. "What is your friend's name?" Inumaru readies the whip for another strike.

"My friend's name is Steven Tenryu." Ray's left hand is covering the left side of his face where the whip struck him. Inumaru hits Ray with the whip again.

"Did you happen to know that Steven works for Tatsumaru?" The only thing Ray can think of doing is lying to Inumaru.

"No, I did not!" Inumaru looks at the silver coin on the desk as it begins to glow.

"Boy, Uncle Ray, you are lying. NOW, TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH!" Ray mutters under his breath as he looks down.

"DAMN! How did he know I was lying?" Inumaru picks up the silver coin off of the desk, he holds it towards Ray.

"Do you know what this coin does?" The sword is in its sheath at Inumaru's left side. Ray looks at the glowing silver coin.

"It allows the follower to contact the master of the coin without using any of his or her own power."

"What else can it do?" A surprised look crosses the Chinese emperor's face at this question.

"It can do more?!" Inumaru whips Ray across the face and chest again.

"Yes, a little something I thought I might need in case one of my followers up and betray me." Ray's hands are still on his face and chest to stop the bleeding.

"What is that, Inumaru?" Ray is struck with the whip again. Inumaru puts the coin in his pocket and redraws the short sword.

"It allows me to listen in on any of my followers' conversations that I want to, TRAITOR! Unlike my dumb ass brother, I know when somebody is likely to betray me, like you, Ray." Inumaru hits Ray with the whip. "Now, Ray, do you have anything to say for yourself? Or are you just going to stand there and allow me to kill you without you fighting back? Are you afraid? Or are you hiding something from me?" Ray is on his knees in pain.

"Unlike your brother, Inumaru, you cannot read peoples' minds."

"Big deal. Who needs such a useless power anyway?" Tatsumaru appears behind Inumaru, left arm in a sling.

"You do, Inumaru, because unlike Tatsumaru, you do not have the ability to gain the power of your followers! And besides you can only use your followers' powers as long as they are still alive or they are still your followers." Inumaru shouts at his brother, his voice clearly carrying signs of outrage.

"You lie, Tatsumaru!"

"Oh, do I, Inumaru?" Rays stands to launch an attack on Inumaru. Inumaru stabs Ray in the stomach with his short sword to Inumaru turns quickly and whips Tatsumaru across the face, arm, stomach, and chest countless times. Ray falls to the floor and a pool of blood forms around him. He is unconscious due to blood loss in less than two minutes. Inumaru continues to whip Tatsumaru's bare chest and stomach, occasionally scoring a hit on Tatsumaru's face. Tatsumaru does not wince once as the whip continues to strike him. Inumaru soon becomes impatient and launches himself at Tatsumaru, sword in hand. His short sword pierces Tatsumaru in the stomach, and again he does not wince. Inumaru pulls his sword from Tatsumaru's stomach then stabs him in the neck. All the while Tatsumaru does not pay any attention to the pain that is spreading through his body. Tatsumaru removes Inumaru's sword from his neck and moves to Ray's side. He then speaks to Inumaru in a harsh and bloody voice. "Inumaru, we will finish this fight some other time. And heed my warning. Light Master, if Ray dies today it will be your head I serve to my cats on a silver platter."

A long haired gray tabby she-cat pads into the room. The she-cat has bright green eyes and a long tail. She is a dark gray tabby cat. She walks between Inumaru's legs and then makes her way to Tatsumaru carefully avoiding the splattered blood on the floor. Tatsumaru looks at the she-cat. "Smokysky, what brings you here?" Smokysky speaks where only Tatsumaru can understand her.

"I have news for you, Lord Tatsumaru."

"Not here and not now."

"As you wish, however I shall accompany you back to your spire, and then give you my message."

"So you have the time to play with house pets do we?" Inumaru attacks the kneeling Tatsumaru, not expecting Smoky Sky to scratch his face in return. Smokysky hisses in outrage at the Light Master.

"How dare you call me a pet! I serve Tatsumaru, because he is the Master of Darkness. We cats are the Messengers of the Night. Unlike you, who does not have any servants that, you are worthy of." Smokysky lifts her tail straight up and stalks back to Tatsumaru. This time he was able to understand the tabby's words.

"How dare you say that to me you worthless hairball!" Inumaru draws his short sword and attacks Smoky Sky. Tatsumaru intervenes and takes the blow to his midsection. His face twists in terrible pain. He looks at Inumaru as he pulls the blade from his flesh. Tatsumaru grimaces in pain as he looks at his elder twin brother.

"Inumaru, as I said before, we will finish this fight later." Smokysky jumps to Tatsumaru's shoulder. "Well, Inumaru see you later and maybe you will gain some more intelligence in about a month's time." Tatsumaru picks up Ray in his unwounded arm. Inumaru goes to attack.

"You little bastard!" Inumaru's attack misses as Tatsumaru disappears from the room, he yells in a loud voice. "Damn! I'll have to get him some other time!" Inumaru begins cursing under his breath.

End of Scene Ten


	11. The Wounded

Scene Eleven

Tatsumaru's Spire

The Wounded

We are in the meeting room of the Sinistr Spire. There are a large number of men in the room. They are waiting for Tatsumaru to return many of them are complaining about the wounds they sustained during the fights in Heaven and Japan. Tatsumaru appears carrying the body of Ray in his good arm.

Abel walks quickly over to Tatsumaru and catches him as he falls.

Kai moves forward and takes Ray from Tatsumaru's good arm.

Smoky Sky jumps from Tatsumaru's shoulder, pads over to a corner and begins to clean herself. Tatsumaru speaks to Abel in a faint, hoarse voice, his many wounds bleeding badly.

"Abel, do me a favor and make a note on who is seriously wounded."

"As you wish, Lord Tatsumaru." Abel lays Tatsumaru down gently as he passes out from exhaustion and blood loss. "Alright, now I am going to call your names one at a time and you are going to tell me the wound you suffered." The assembled men nod their heads in agreement. "Okay, Let us start with Hatake Sairuki."

"I have a hole in my left hand." Abel makes a note of the wound.

"Kensuke Yakushi."

"My right knee is wounded." Abel writes down Kensuke's wound.

"Dullindal Hiwatori." Dullindal is sitting on the floor.

"I lost my right foot, but it will re-grow, in about two week's times." Abel writes down the wound.

"Mao Yamato."

"Gash in my left thigh." Abel writes down the wound.

"Rem Saratobi." Rem winces in pain as he answers.

"I have a twisted right knee." Abel takes down Rem's wound.

"Xingke Hiwatori."

"I have a deep gash across my back from right to left." Abel gags as he writes down the information.

"Zoshi Yakushi."

"I have a gash in my right arm, nothing to serious." Abel takes down the information.

"Hajime Shiranui"

"I have a cut on my forehead." Abel takes note of the wound.

"Kikaku Tenryu" Kai is still holding Ray in his arms.

"I am unwounded, trimmed hair." Abel looks at Kai strangely as he writes down the information.

"Itachi Sairuki."

"I have a cut on my left cheek." Abel writes that down.

"Harusame Kame."

"I got stabbed in my right thigh." Abel writes it down.

"Avalon Ringwell."

"I have a clipped right wing nothing too serious to worry about." Abel writes it down.

"Ayame Yamanichi."

"I got jabbed in the neck with chopsticks." Abel looks at Ayame strangely as he writes down the information.

"Saito Hakushi."

"I just got burned on my right leg by Kai's fire." Everybody looks at Kai and he pretends to be scared.

"It was an accident really." Abel writes down the information.

"Okay…Now, Elidor Tenryu."

"I got stabbed through my left arm." Elidor shows Abel the wound. Abel gags as he writes it down. He is still gagging as he calls the next name.

"Masatsugu Gordon."

"I got stabbed in my left knee with chopsticks." Abel gives Masatsugu the same look he gave Kai and Ayame as he writes down the wound.

"Tsukiromaru Hiwatori."

"I got cut through my right arm." Abel writes it down.

"Donovan Baker."

"I got burned on my left leg." Abel writes the wound down.

"Bankomaru Cymone."

"My left arm was stabbed." Abel takes note of it.

"Reigo Tenryu"

"I have sustained the same wound as Kensuke." Abel writes it down.

"Yakatemaru Tenryu." The dog demon speaks with a noted dullness in his voice.

"I lost my left arm." Abel writes it down.

"Juuyomaru Hiwatori." Juuyomaru winces in pain as he replies to Abel.

"I have a broken right leg." Abel takes note of it.

"Taikiro Li the Third."

"I have a broken right foot." Abel writes it down.

"Envy Saratoga."

"I have a broken left arm." Abel writes that down.

"Jared Armadesus." The red-haired ninja seems unfazed by his wounds.

"I have a few bite marks in places." Abel writes the wounds down.

"Yukishiro Hiwatori."

"I was stabbed in my left arm." Abel writes it on the paper.

"Alucard Dracula."

"Just small jabs and pokes from shurikens. Nothing too serious I don't think." Abel writes down the named wounds.

"Myotismaru Lyon."

"I am slightly deaf from the battle." Abel takes note of it.

"Baltor Yamato."

"I have one scratch." Abel arches his left eyebrow as he writes the information down." Well you asked so I told you."

"Yoshiyuki Tanaka."

"I have cuts all over my body." Abel writes it down.

"Kuja Takahashi."

"I have several cuts, and that's all." Abel writes it down he also writes down the wounds Ray, Tatsumaru, and he himself sustained, and then he puts the paper on the table for the others to read.

The paper reads:

'_Abel Darkmoon – cut on left arm._

_Tatsumaru Tenryu- stab wounds: throat, stomach, and chest. Whip wounds on face, neck, chest, and stomach, broken left arm._

_Ray Hiwatori – stab wounds on stomach, and whip wounds on face, chest, and stomach._

_Hatake Sairuki – hole in left hand._

_Kensuke Yakushi – wounded right knee._

_Dullindal Hiwatori – lost right foot *re-grows over time*_

_Zoshi Yakushi – gash on right arm_

_Hajime Shiranui – cut on forehead_

_Kikaku Tenryu – unwounded; trimmed hair_

_Mao Yamato – gash in left leg_

_Rem Saratobi – twisted right knee_

_Xingke Hiwatori – deep gash across back from right to left_

_Itachi Sairuki – cut on left cheek_

_Harusame Kame – stabbed in right thigh_

_Avalon Ringwell – clipped right wing re-grows over time*_

_Ayame Yamanichi – jabbed in neck with chopsticks_

_Saito Hakushi – burned on right leg_

_Elidor Tenryu – cut through left arm_

_Masatsugu Gordon – stabbed in left knee with chopsticks_

_Tsukiromaru Hiwatori – stabbed through right arm_

_Donovan Baker – burned on left leg_

_Bankomaru Cymone – broken left arm_

_Reigo Tenryu – wounded right knee_

_Yakatemaru Tenryu – lost left arm *re-grows over time*_

_Juuyomaru Hiwatori – broken right leg_

_Taikiro Li the Third – broken right foot_

_Envy Saratoga – broken left arm_

_Jared Armadesus – bite marks in places_

_Yukishiro Hiwatori – stabbed in the left arm_

_Alucard Dracula – jabs from shuriken nothing too serious_

_Myotismaru Lyon - slightly deaf_

_Baltor Yamato – one scratch_

_Yoshiyuki Tanaka – cut marks all over body_

_Kuja Takahashi – several cuts_

_Jakomaru Cymone – Unwounded_'

Abel looks at everyone that is in the room and then at the dead that are getting ready to be buried. _Why must there be so much death and war?_

End of Scene Eleven


	12. The Dark Heart

Scene Twelve

The Dark Heart

The men look around the room not daring to speak to one another. Kai is tending to the wounded men with Jakomaru's help. Abel looks at the out cold Tatsumaru his thoughts racing. _I feel responsible for what has happened to him. _Kai looks up from what he is doing and catches the look on Abel's face; a curious look crosses the Russian Czar's face.

"What is wrong, Father Darkmoon?" Abel's gaze does not leave Tatsumaru's face.

"I cannot help, but feel responsible for what happened to Lord Tatsumaru."

"What do you mean?" Kai wraps Tatsumaru's bleeding face. Abel removes his glasses, rubs his eyes, then he sneezes.

"When Tatsumaru went to help Ray, I should have gone in his place, because he was already wounded. I should have at least gone with him to protect him from his brother's attacks. I feel so useless." In a flash of movement, Tatsumaru is up, standing in front of Abel, hand raised, he slaps the Priest twice across the face. Finally he kicks him in the stomach; Abel hits the wall from the force of Tatsumaru's kick.

Tatsumaru walks over to Abel and lifts him up with his right hand by the collar of his robes. He sets the man on his feet, and then he punches the Priest in the face with all his strength. Abel hits the wall a second time, this time sending tremors throughout the entire Spire. Kai looks up as the tower shakes. He looks at Tatsumaru as he holds Abel against the wall with his right hand. Kai lets his thoughts run free. _What is Tatsumaru going to do to the man that bears his heart?_

Kai and the others listen to the conversation. Ray is still out cold and is oblivious to what is going on around him. There is a deep growl in Tatsumaru's voice as he talks.

"Do you know why I rarely send you on any missions a lone, when I am not going?" Abel is clearly trembling as he replies to his young charge.

"I -I do not know!" Abel sneezes in Tatsumaru's face which makes him angrier. Tatsumaru puts Abel back on his feet.

"There is one reason why I do not always send you on a mission, and that is because you bare my heart, or did you forget, that!?" Abe; decides to become bold.

"I never asked to be the barer of your Dark Heart!" The ShadowHearts gasp in surprise, though Tatsumaru ignores him.

"There are other reasons why I would prefer not to send you into battle. Do you know why that is?" Yoshiyuki jumps up and down waving his hand wildly.

"I know one reason!" Tatsumaru motions for Yoshiyuki to speak. "One reason is because you have high respect for him." Kai takes this time to put his own two cents in.

"Another reason is because Abel might be able to bring back Seymour and Paul." Yakatemaru looks at Tatsumaru closely before speaking.

"You cannot bear to see him hurt." Tatsumaru nods his head in agreement to all the points brought up by the others.

"I cannot stand to see any of you hurt in my place, and by my twin brother nonetheless." Harusame looks at Tatsumaru and then Dullindal.

"And because you love us as family." Harusame hugs Dullindal's left arm tightly. Dullindal looks at Harusame.

"I think you love some people way too much, Scythe-boy!" Abel speaks up boldly.

"It still does not mean that I had to be the one to bear your heart!" Tatsumaru punches Abel in the face again.

"Oh, so you do not want to be the bearer of my heart?" Abel nods his head in response. Tatsumaru puts his right hand in Abel's chest and pulls his heart out, leaving Abel with his own heart at last. Now who wants to be the new bearer of my heart?" Tatsumaru raises his right hand in the air which is covered in Abel's blood. In his hand one can see his still beating heart. "We will vote on it." Tatsumaru puts his heart back in Abel's body. Tatsumaru listens as everyone casts their votes. When Harusame mentions Tatsumaru's name, everyone glares at him. Ray rubs his eyes slowly.

"I will give my vote later" The voting continues, Abel has his right hand on his wounded chest.

"I cannot decide right now." And so the voting resumes. When it is finished, Tatsumaru counts up the votes said already.

"Votes are as follows: Ten votes for both Kai and Yakatemaru, three votes for Reigo, one vote for Baltor, Jakomaru, Bankomaru, Brooklyn, Masatsugu, and me, two votes for Ray and Dullindal, and then four left undecided. Therefore, there between father and son, which is Yakatemaru and Kai," Tatsumaru looks at Yakatemaru. "Yakate, it is your turn." And with that the voting continues. "Abel has the deciding vote."

"I vote for Yakatemaru"

"So it is up to me to decide who will bare my heart. Hmmm… who should I choose?" Tatsumaru rubs his chin in thought.

"I have an idea. A brilliant idea." The czar looks back and forth between Tatsumaru and Abel.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jakomaru wraps Abel's chest.

"What is your idea, Lord Tatsumaru?"

"We will hold a treasure hunt." Tatsumaru makes two lists of names and the items each of them will give for the hunt. "Do any of you disagree?" The ShadowHearts say nothing in response. Tatsumaru puts the lists on the messy table so the others can see and so they can put the, the needed items in a pile by the table.

'**Reigo's Muramasa**

**Kai's Phoenix Staff**

**Steven's glasses**

**Alucard's golden family ring**

**Asriel's Ice Coffin**

**Bankomaru's Bonryu**

**Brooklyn's dagger**

**Taikiro's purple suit jacket**

**Dullindal's Claymore**

**Yukishiro's jeweled No-Dachi**

**Jared's Bahamut Tear**

**Saito's tracker mask**

**Jakomaru's snake-work scimitar**

**Juuyomaru's smoke mask**

**Harusame's scythe**

**Kuja's rapier**

**Itachi's headband**

**Xingke's Masamune**

**Rem's black note**

**Mao's glowing orb**

**Raphael's Fire rapier**

**Hatake's Ninja mask**

**Dietrich's cigarettes**

**Kensuke's giant shuriken**

**Masatsugu's Ice Staff**

**Hajime's magical Masamune **

**Yoshiyuki's Fortune Telling cards**

**Yakatemaru's Tensaiga**

**Myotismaru cape**

**Tatsumaru's twin Dark swords**

**Tsukiromaru's No-Dachi**

**Donovan's mask**

**Ray's jeweled Ice coffin**

**Ayame's fur coat**

**Elidor's twin scimitars**

**Abel's ID card**

**Avalon's suit jacket**

**Baltor's trench coat**

**Envy's broad sword and**

**Zoshi's hat'**

Tatsumaru looks at everyone gathered in the room. "Masatsugu and Myotismaru, you two will hide these items. Kai and Yakatemaru, close your eyes and no peeking. The rest of you sit on the side lines and watch, Alucard, go help Masatsugu."The men do as they are told.

End of Scene Twelve


	13. The Scavenger Hunt

Act Five

Scene Thirteen

The Scavenger Hunt

The men that are not in the hunt are sitting on the sidelines as Tatsumaru directed them. Kai and Yakatemaru are standing on either side of Tatsumaru with their eyes closed. Alucard, Myotismaru, and Masatsugu are currently hiding the items for the hunt; this takes a little over ten minutes to hide all the needed items in the various parts of the Spire. Once their job is finished they return to the room. Tatsumaru looks at Alucard, Myotismaru, and Masatsugu as they walk into the room now empty handed.

"It is finished?" The three men nod their heads. "I am sure you did not hide more than one item in each spot." Alucard looks at Tatsumaru and smiles slightly.

"No, we did not." The Russian vampire looks at Tatsumaru.

"I made sure of it." The warrior looks at the vampire.

"You made sure of it? I did!" Myotismaru and Masatsugu begin arguing. Tatsumaru ignores them and turns to face the competitors.

"Kai and Yakatemaru, you may open your eyes now." The two men open their eyes. "Tatsumaru: Now I am going to explain the rules for this hunt, so listen carefully, understand?" The two men nod slowly. "Rule One: No using magic to find any of the items. Rule Two: No foul play. Rule Three: You are not allowed to be in the same room as your opponent. Rule Four: Have fun. Rule Five: When you find an item bring it back here and put it in the basket where you are standing now. Finally Rule Six: No spying on your opponent." Kai and Yakatemaru nod their heads in understanding. "Now go and have fun. Do not forget your list!"

Both men pick up a list and head out to start the hunt. Myotismaru, Alucard, and Masatsugu join the others on the sideline. Tatsumaru places two baskets on the floor with Kai's name on the left basket and Yakatemaru's name on the right basket. It takes several moments before Kai comes back carrying his staff.

"Put your staff in the basket that bears your name and then continue the hunt." Kai does as he is told. Yakatemaru walks into the room carrying Paul's cards. Tatsumaru's eyes open wide at the sight of the cards. "These are Paul's cards not Yoshiyuki's. Therefore just put them on the table and continue the hunt." Yakatemaru nods his head sadly.

"I am sorry, Tatsumaru." Yakatemaru leaves the room again after putting the cards on the messy table.Tatsumaru continues to wait once more.

Yakatemaru comes back into the room carrying a double-bladed sword, which he hands to Tatsumaru to look at. Tatsumaru takes the weapon in his right hand and examine it, and then he hands it back to him to put on the table. "This is Yamaki's Naginata of Kenkon, the Demon sword." Yakatemaru looks down in sadness and puts the weapon on the messy table, and then he leaves the room. Kai comes back into the room carrying Reigo's Muramasa. "Put Reigo's sword into your basket and go." Kai does as said and leaves the room. Yakatemaru comes into the room and shows Tatsumaru a pack of cigarettes. "Put Dietrich's cigarettes in your basket and then go." Yakatemaru does as he is told. Kai comes into the room carrying five items in his arms, a Muramasa, a purple suit jacket, a scythe, a long Bahamut Tear and a rapier. Tatsumaru looks the items over before speaking.

"Kai, you have Xingke's Muramasa, Harusame's scythe, Kuja's rapier, Taikiro's suit jacket and Gabriel's long Bahamut Tear." Kai puts the four needed items into the basket with his name on it, put Gabriel's sword on the messy table, and then leaves the room. Yakatemaru comes into the room with seven items: a book, a smoke mask, a broadsword, a jeweled No-Dachi, a hat, an ID card, and a thin bladed sword. Tatsumaru again inspects the gathered items. "Yakatemaru, you have Rem's book, Yukishiro's jeweled Muramasa, Juuyomaru's smoke mask, Jared's Bahamut Tear, Abel's ID card, Zoshi's hat, and Garland's Ice coffin."

Yakatemaru puts the needed items in his basket and Garland's sword on the messy table, and then he leaves the room. Kai walks into the room carrying a sword. "That's Yakatemaru's sword, so put it in your basket and then go." Kai puts the sword in his basket and then leaves. Myotismaru looks at the progress and smiles.

"I would like to say, that Kai is going to win this hunt." The fortune teller disagrees however.

"No, Yakatemaru is going to win and you know it." Tatsumaru faces his followers.

"Alright, who thinks Kai is going to win the hunt?" Myotismaru, Donovan, Yukishiro, Xingke, Rem, Alucard, Steven, Harusame, Hatake, Masatsugu, Hajime, Juuyomaru, and Ray, raises their hands. "And who thinks Yakatemaru is going to win the hunt?" Reigo, Jakomaru, Asriel, Mao, Yoshiyuki, Bankomaru, Taikiro, Brooklyn, Dullindal, Saito, Itachi, Dietrich, Jared, Raphael, Ayame, Kensuke, Tsukiromaru, Elidor, Avalon, Baltor, Zoshi, and Envy, raise their hands.

"Then the two sides should sit on different sides of the room." The ShadowHearts that support Kai move to the left side of the room and those that support Yakatemaru move to the right. Kai and Yakatemaru come into the room each carrying five or more items. "Kai you have Alucard's ring, Bankomaru's Bonryu, Brooklyn's dagger, Myotismaru's cape, and Steven's glasses." Alucard notices his ring on Kai's finger he raises his voice in irritation.

"You are not supposed to wear my ring! You are just supposed to find it for the hunt! Do you know what kind of power that ring holds?" Kai stands there indifferent, uncaring, and dull in the voice as he responds.

"I could care less."

"That –" Tatsumaru cuts Alucard off.

"Alucard, sit down and be quiet!" Alucard tries to speak; Tatsumaru silences him with a glare. "Kai, do not speak to those on the side lines. Put the items you have in your hands into your basket and leave the room." Kai does as directed. Tatsumaru turns to Yakatemaru. "Yakatemaru, you have Asriel's Ice coffin, Dullindal's Claymore, Jakomaru snake work scimitar, Itachi's headband, and Hatake's Ninja mask." Yakatemaru puts the items into his basket and then he leaves the room. Tatsumaru counts up the collected items.

"Kai has twelve items and Yakatemaru has eleven items." Myotismaru gives a cheer.

"See, Yoshi, I told you Kai is going to win this fight."

"Myo, the hunt is not over yet, so Yakatemaru has a chance to make a comeback and win it all, and then he will be Tatsumaru's heart barer!"

"I disagree Kai will become the barer and that is final."

"NO! Yakatemaru will become the barer of Tatsumaru's dark heart!" The Dark Master starts to become irritated by the constant back and forth arguing,

"Will the two of you shut the Hell up and wait until the hunt is over, before you begin to brag on who won?!" Myotismaru and Yoshiyuki become quiet and continue to watch as either Kai or Yakatemaru come into the room with more items from the hunt. Kai comes back into the room carrying a giant shuriken, which Tatsumaru inspects carefully. "That is Kensuke's giant shuriken; therefore you can put it in your basket." Kai puts the weapon in his basket and leaves the room. Yakatemaru comes back into the room carrying three items, which he shows to Tatsumaru.

"Yakate, you have Saito's tracker mask, Masatsugu's Ice Staff, and Yoshiyuki's Fortune Telling cards." Yakatemaru puts the items into his basket and leaves the room. Kai walks into the room carrying two items. "Kai, you have Hajime's magical Masamune and Donovan's mask." Kai puts the items into his basket and leaves the room. Yakatemaru walks back into the room carrying an orb. "You found Mao's glowing orb." Yakatemaru puts the item in his basket. Kai comes in empty handed. Hajime lets a happy cheer.

"Kai found my sword and not his son! I really do not like Dogs." Kai lets out a loud growl.

"What you say about my son you power-hungry bastard!" Tatsumaru quickly stops the argument.

"Kai, Hajime, shut the Hell up already! Hajime, do not talk about or to the competitors! Kai, I told you already not to talk to those on the sidelines, remember?" Kai nods his head. Tatsumaru begins to calm down again. "Kai, your previous items brings you ahead of Yakate by one."

"I understand, Tatsumaru." The czar then faces Hajime. "I am sorry for how I spoke to you, Hajime."

"Apology accepted, and I am sorry for what I said about your son." Kai and Yakatemaru leave the room. Kai comes back into the room with a sword.

"You have Raphael's sword." Kai puts the item in his basket, leaves the room and runs right into his son, who falls to the ground.

"Father, I am sorry. I did not see you coming out of the room."

"It is alright. Just bring the item into the room. I believe it is Tsuki's sword."

"It is. But I cannot find it now."

"It is under your ass." Yakatemaru stands up retrieves the item, goes into the room, puts in into his basket, and then he leaves the room again rubbing his rear end. Several minutes later both men walk into the room carrying items. Tatsumaru looks at Kai first.

"You have Tatsumaru's twin Dark swords, Elidor's twin scimitars, Avalon's suit jacket, and Baltor's trench coat." Kai puts his items into the basket. Tatsumaru then faces Yakatemaru. "You have Ray's jeweled short sword, Ayame's fur coat, and Envy's sword." Yakatemaru puts the items into his basket. "Kai, Yakatemaru, you have found all of the items for the hunt, however in doing so, the two of you have found the same amount of items who knows what is going to happen next?" the god of the underworld looks things over.

"Are you going to have a tie-breaker round?"

"Yes. Satan and Donovan, would you both come here, please?" Both men go to Tatsumaru. "Donovan gave me your twin silver-edged swords." Donovan hands them over and then goes back to the sidelines. "Satan, take the swords and hide them somewhere in the tower."

Satan leaves, carrying the swords. After a few minutes Satan returns to the room empty-handed. Tatsumaru sends Yakatemaru and Kai of f with a gentle wave f his right hand. It takes almost an hour before either Kai or Yakatemaru come back into the room. As the two men return everybody sees the swords in Kai's hands.

Those that support Kai give a loud cheer. Tatsumaru silences them with a raised right hand.

"So it seems some of you guessed right on who was going to win this hunt. Yakatemaru, I am sorry, but do you mind joining the others?" Yakatemaru shakes his head and joins the others on the sidelines. Tatsumaru motions for Abel to come forth once more. "Abel, I know you already got your wound bandaged so this going to hurt a little, okay?" Abel nods his head in answer. "I am going to remove my heart from your body."

With this Tatsumaru digs his right hand into Abel's chest and removes his heart from the Priest's body. "Abel, go get that wound wrapped up again. Kai, please step forward so I can place my heart in your body. And this time I can get it to merge with yours." Kai steps forward and allows Tatsumaru to use magic to place his heart into his body. "Now just to merge my heart with yours…" But before Tatsumaru can even do the spell, Kai stops him.

"Do not risk merging your heart with mine. For you might have to remove it sometime in the future." Tatsumaru looks at his uncle slightly lost before nodding in understanding.

End of Scene Thirteen


	14. The Light Master's Plan Pt 2

Scene Fourteen

The Light Master's Plan Pt. 2

Inumaru's Manor

In Kaiser Inumaru's manor in Berlin, Germany, many of the PureOnes have returned here, all except those that were murdered and those that betrayed him.

"Sengoku, have you seen Kageyomaru?" Sengoku shakes his head slowly.

"Nobody has seen him of late." Shinomori looks at his leader.

"If anything, Kageyomaru is with his wife and son instead of going to kill his traitorous brother Juuyomaru."

"Is that so? I believe it is time to pay my nephew and cousin-in-law a visit. You guys stay here." Inumaru disappears without another word.

**Hong Kong, China**

Hong Kong, China is where Kageyomaru, Kim, and Inukomaru live when they want to get away from Inumaru. Looking at the house of Hong Kong, one can see a little house on the left side of the street. It is somewhat run-down, because neither Kim nor Kageyomaru work to earn money. Instead they hunt for food and search for water. Going inside the little house, one can see Kageyomaru lounging on an old armchair. Kim is on the floor playing with Inukomaru. Inumaru bursts into the house unannounced. Kageyomaru jumps to his feet immediately. Kim grabs her son and moves away from the doorway. Anger crosses Kageyomaru's face when he sees Inumaru.

"Inumaru, what the Hell are you doing in my house?" there is an arrogance to the Light Master's voice as he replies.

"You call this a house? Anyway, I am here, because you failed to do what I told you to do." Kim looks utterly frightened at Inumaru's sudden appearance.

"What was he supposed to do?" Kim is ignored by both Inumaru and Kageyomaru. Inukomaru lifts his arms up in the air.

"Daddy, what wrong? I scared…" the anger in the lynx demon's voice only gets more evident as he glares as his cousin.

"I will not allow you to do it, Inumaru!" Kageyomaru lunges at the Light Master. Inumaru side steps the attack.

"Ah, but I must, because you failed to murder your traitorous brother." Kageyomaru lands in a roll, and then he stands up again, drawing his sword.

Inumaru faces Kageyomaru.

"All three of my brother's lives are far more valuable to me, than yours, Inumaru!" Kageyomaru and Inumaru begin to fight. Kim and Inukomaru stay out of the way. As Inumaru goes to attack Kageyomaru, someone pushes him backwards and takes the blow himself. Both Kageyomaru and Inumaru look up to see who is standing in between them. Inumaru's eyes open wide as his thoughts run free. _I am thoroughly surprised to see my twin here standing in front of me, fully healed; only bearing the scars of the old wounds on his face and body. _Inumaru looks at Tatsumaru closer and realizes there is just the Yang on his forehead.Tatsumaru's right hand is on his chest, healing the fresh wound that was inflicted on him. While he is doing this he looks at Inumaru.

"Brother, I will not allow you to murder Kageyomaru and his family." Inumaru lets out a loud growl in sheer anger.

"This is none of your Business, Tatsumaru! So would you mind getting the Hell out of here?" Inumaru lunges for Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru disappears from the room. Inumaru looks for Tatsumaru, but finds him not. While Inumaru is busy, looking for him, Tatsumaru makes Kim, Kageyomaru, and Inukomaru, appears in the Sinister Spire in Japan. Finally Tatsumaru reappears behind Inumaru, making him jump in fear. There is utter outrage in Inumaru's voice. "You bastard! What have you done?!"

Inumaru drags his claws down Tatsumaru's face, cutting his once handsome face, which is now completely scarred from old wounds. These wounds heal immediately, leaving some pain behind which Tatsumaru ignores. Tatsumaru's voice becomes soft and dull.

"I did something that you would never do."

"What is that, Tatsumaru?" Tatsumaru's tone becomes dull.

"Protect the innocent from murderous hands. Hands that crave blood, but takes more than he deserves." Inumaru goes to attack Tatsumaru again.

Tatsumaru disappears from the room. Inumaru runs head long into the wall.

Tatsumaru's voice reverberates around the room. "I will allow you to live for now. And in that time, Inumaru, do please learn some manners and leave the innocent out of this war!" Tatsumaru's voice fades from the room.

"Tatsumaru, you will die soon enough! I guarantee you that, you lousy son of a bitch!" For the first time in years Inumaru falls to his knees and begins to cry in frustration. After a few minutes, Inumaru stands up, tears still staining his pale cheeks. He wipes his face and then heads back to Germany.

End of Scene Fourteen


	15. The Lynx's Story

Scene Fifteen

The Lynx's Story

Sinistre Spire

Back in Japan, Kageyomaru is getting his wife and four-year-old son situated in the meeting room of the Spires. Also in the room are Abel Darkmoon and Kikaku Tenryu. Just then Tatsumaru walks into the room followed by Xingke, Tsukiromaru, Juuyomaru, and Raymond Hiwatori. Tatsumaru kneels beside Kageyomaru.

"Kage, tell me why Inumaru tried to murder you and your family?" They lynx demon looks away from his cousin.

"He wanted me to kill my baby brother, because he joined you instead of staying with the PureOnes." Kim looks at her husband shocked.

"He really wanted you to do that, Kage?" Kageyomaru does not answer Xingke looks at his elder brother confidently.

"Kage, you always seem to do what is right no matter what problems you are faced with." Kageyomaru's father smiles at his eldest son.

"Kage, my son, no matter what happens, you did the right thing in protecting your brother, instead of killing him to get honor in Inumaru's bloodthirsty eyes." Juuyomaru looks at everyone in the room.

"You know, Kage, even if you did try to murder me, I know you would never be able to follow through with it, because you have always protected Xingke, Tsukiromaru and me from danger, even when we were children." There is a dull tone in the bat demon's voice.

"Agreed" the priest Abel looks at Kageyomaru.

"Some brothers protect each other until the end, and even after death." Abel pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the middle finger of his right hand; the Russian czar looks at the Lynx demon.

"Though I love my brother's I am willing to fight them if I have to in other to protect what I believe in." After a short while, Juuyomaru, Tsukiromaru, Xingke, Ray, Kim, Kai, Abel, and Inukomaru leave the room. Kageyomaru is sitting with his back to Tatsumaru. _I wonder why Kageyomaru wanted me to stay behind, when the others left the room._

"Tatsumaru, why did you help me against Inumaru?" Kageyomaru's back is still facing Tatsumaru. There is a noted uneasiness in the Dark Master's voice.

"To tell you the truth, I do not really know…" he stops talking for a few minutes. "It is like something was telling me a friend is in danger. I do not understand it fully." Kageyomaru faces Tatsumaru.

"I think I know what was going on, Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru motions for the Lynx Demon to continue. "I believe Father Darkmoon told you this in the beginning as did Jinn." A curious tone creeps into the Dark Master's voice.

"And what is this, Kage? I do remember what Jinn told me about the Destiny of the Dark Master."

"Well it is said that the Dragon has a shrouded Destiny. Some say he is Good, and others say he is Evil. The thing is nobody knows which prediction is right."

"How do you find out which prediction is right? Is there a clue?" Kageyomaru looks at his cousin with wide eyes. _The Shadow Possessor is the answer, could it be…?_

End of Scene Fifteen


	16. The True Destiny Revealed

Scene Sixteen

The True Destiny Revealed

Tatsumaru and Kageyomaru are sitting on the floor of the Meeting Room staring at each other. Kageyomaru breaks eye contact first and looks out the window. Tatsumaru repeats himself. "Is there a clue to find out which prediction is true?"

"There is one clue; however nobody understands what it means." Eager creeps into the Dark Master's voice.

"What is the clue?"

"The one with the Shadow in his body is Destined to destroy the world, and the the one with kindness in his heart is Destined to save the world."

"That is very puzzling indeed." At that moment the room grows dark as something enters from an unknown location.

"The answer to your question is quite simple, young Dark Master." Tatsumaru is unaware that the voice is coming from within his body.

"That voice sounds awfully familiar." Tatsumaru raises his voice.

"Whose voice is this?" Tatsumaru covers his ears with his hands which does no good.

"You do not know who I am, Young One?"

"No, I do not!" the lynx demon is still thinking about the voice.

"I still say that voice is familiar."

"Tatsumaru, I will give you a clue. I am part of your family, However I was murdered in Heaven not too long ago." Kageyomaru finally recognizes the voice.

"You are Yamaki Hiwatori, the old Emperor of China. A member of the ShadowHearts, you were recently murdered in Heaven by Shinomori Usagi."

"Kageyomaru, you are correct. I am Yamaki, or rather I was. Since my death I have spent many days in Tatsumaru's Dark Heart, becoming a Shadow Possessor." The shadows begin to manifest into a body. The two young men can see their grandfather within them. "All I have been doing is helping Tatsumaru form a powerful army that can weaken the Light…"

"Yamaki, with your presence, sense two others, who are they?" Yamaki motions for a blue-haired man and a brown-haired man to come into the room.

"Their names are Hagi and Lucas Nakamureua."

Hagi Nakamuroua, the blue-haired man, is dressed completely in dark blue clothes. The pants and over shirt are almost like a suit—over coat is like a tail coat—He is wearing a red shirt under the overcoat. Hagi is carrying a very expensive jewel encrusted sword at his waist. This man is wearing dark blue boots and white gloves. He has dark blue eyes and a pale face. There is no expression in the man's eyes or face.

The second man is Lucas Nakamureua the brown-haired Lord from China. He is wearing light blue, clothes, pants and shirt. His shirt is open to reveal his chest for the the girls to look at. He is not much of a fighter, because he enjoys writing about the Dark Creatures. He is wearing light blue boots and dark blue gloves. Lucas has a cheery look on his face. Tatsumaru looks at both men, and then he looks at Yamaki, the Shadow Possessor.

"Why are these men here?"

"They are here, because they want to be here." Kageyomaru walks over to Hagi, and offer his left hand for him to shake. Hagi looks at the hand for a moment, then he grabs Kageyomaru's hand in his and shakes it briefly then he lets go. Tatsumaru moves closer to Lucas and looks at the book in his hand, the covers reads:

'_**Creatures of the Night**_

_**By Lucas Nakamureua**_'

"So you have an interest in the Dark Creatures, eh?" Lucas speaks in his Chinese accent evident.

"Oh, very much so. The thing is I was never able to find someone who can teach me about them I have been interested in these creatures since I was a young boy Hagi and I have traveled around the world in search of a teacher, though I am not sure if Hagi liked the idea so much."

"I came along to protect my baby brother, that is all."

End of Scene Sixteen


	17. The Aura Sphere

Act Six

Scene Seventeen

The Aura Sphere

Tatsumaru is standing in front of the open window of the Planning Room of the Spire. "Does anybody know how to weaken the Light Master?" Nobody responds to the questions, because no-one has an answer that is reasonable enough to work.

"I do not even have an answer which is odd." Out of nowhere a man draped in white robes walks into the room. His face is unseen within the shadows of his hood. The robes are pure white and are edged in a dark blue pattern. He is basically dressed like a Roman Noble. Everybody looks at the newcomer. Only Abel moves about. Abel walks over to the man and stands directly in front of him. The two men are about the same height, but the one draped in white is an inch or so taller. Abel pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the middle finger of his right hand; his tone is suddenly very serious. "Cain Darkmoon, what brings you here?"

Cain removes his hood to reveal a handsome face with mild blue eyes that are blazing insidiously; he has long blonde hair that falls to his butt. "There is only one reason why I came here." Tatsumaru looks at Cain.

"Why is that?" his thoughts roam to one thing mainly. _I fear my brother knows about the heart transfer. _Cain raises his right hand to Abel's chest.

"I am here to kill my worthless brother." Tatsumaru seems somewhat relieved, he looks at Cain intensely. As Cain uses his Aura Sphere to kill Abel, Tatsumaru jumps in the way and takes the blow himself. Tatsumaru and Abel are blasted into the wall. Abel stands up holding his master's body in his arms. A grin spreads across his face. "Well, I did not expect him to do that, however one way or the other you will die, my dear Abel." Again Cain uses his Aura Sphere to kill Abel; however Tatsumaru gets up and takes the blow once more.

Abel and Tatsumaru are blasted into the wall, this time sending cracks through it.

While Cain is busy with Abel and Tatsumaru, Kai sneaks behind Cain so he can get hold of him from there. However before Kai can, Cain punches him in the face and sends him flying to the ground where he lands somewhat dazed. Hagi is watching Cain's actions closely his mind working at a quick pace. _It seems to me that no-one can beat Cain Darkmoon._

Dullindal is studying all of Cain's moves to see if he has any weaknesses.

As Cain uses his power to attack Tatsumaru, who is out cold and beat up and Abel, who has minor wounds, his power sizzles out. Cain looks at his hand with a dull look in his eyes. _I forgot that I am only good for two blasts; I need to wait for my energy to restore, before I can use my power again! DAMN! _Dullindal speaks to Abel through telepathy.

"Abel, Cain's powers have shorted out for the moment, kill him now." Abel pulls out his Revolver and points it at Cain's heart.

"Abel, you know you will not be able to, follow through with that shot!" A big grin crosses Cain's handsome face twisting it hatefully. Abel hands the out cold Tatsumaru to Reigo gently, without taking his piercing gaze off Cain. Reigo has a fearful look on his face as he looks at his grandson.

"Tatsumaru, do please wake up." Pain is shooting through Kai's body, he grimaces as he speaks.

"He is out cold due to the force of the two blows and the loss of blood." Reigo is completely worried.

"Will he be alright?" Dullindal answers before Kai can.

"From the looks of his body, Tatsumaru is beginning to heal his wounds, therefore he will be alright." Cain and Abel are having a stare down. Abel's revolver is still pointed at Cain's heart.

"You know you will not be able to follow through with that shot." Abel is about to pull the trigger.

"We will just see about that, Cain!" Just as Abel pulls the trigger, he pulls his gun arm passed Cain and shoots the wall, where the bullet strikes smoking. A sneer spreads across Cain's lips.

"That is what I like about you, dear little brother, you are so predictable." Cain lifts his hand once, more in order to blast Abel with one killing blow.

But as the sphere is fired, Tatsumaru stands up and takes the blow, and this time he is immune to the power. Cain is wide eyed and thoroughly surprised by this development. Tatsumaru is in his true Vampire form. His light blue hair is spiked above his head. He is standing in front of Abel. His gray eyes are now a pale red color. Tatsumaru's skin is as white as the full moon. His fangs and claws are long and pointed. Kai's mind is whirling fast at the new developments. _I am just happy that Tatsumaru is alright._

Cain's thoughts are not as great as things progress. _I might have made a mistake in challenging Tatsumaru. I might end up getting killed first, before I can even lay a finger on Abel, the man who bares the Vampire's Dark Heart._

End of Scene Seventeen


	18. Angel and Vampire

Scene Eighteen

Angel and Vampire

Cain looks at the Vampire that is standing between himself and Abel. _This Vampire looks like a superior Vampire._ Cain transforms to his Angel form. He has white wings that are laced with a light blue. Cain's pure white robes are flowing around him as his power surrounds his body. In his left hand, Cain is holding a blazing Flame Saber. "Now we will see which Race is the superior one, Vampire or Angel." Cain attacks Tatsumaru, who is blasted through the window and into the sunlight outside.

Tatsumaru's body is surrounded by a shield of Darkness to protect him from the sun's harmful rays. Cain's mind keeps working. _I now realize my mistake is making Tatsumaru angry and then taking him on in a fight._ The Angel Crusnik looks at the Vampire Lord. "How can this be?"

"You mean me in the sunlight?" Cain nods slowly. "I have a new spell that protects my body from the sun's harmful rays."

"Is that right?" Tatsumaru nods. "Then Inumaru will have a hard time defeating this spell."

"Did you come here to talk or to fight?"

"I am here to kill the Dark Master!" Abel is standing by the broken window.

"Lord Tatsumaru, do not fight Cain right now, you are not ready for him yet! You need to fight the Light Master's lesser followers first, before you can get to his generals!" Alucard, Dimitri, Myotismaru, and Raphael flee into the safety of the shadows. Tatsumaru does not pay any attention to the Roman Priest. Abel continues to plea with his master. "Tatsumaru, are you even listening to me?" Kai walks over to stand by Abel's side.

"Abel, leave him alone. I have the feeling that my nephew can weaken your brother."

"Are you sure?" Kai merely nods his head in response. Outside the spire Cain and Tatsumaru have begun fighting. At the moment neither of the opponents have the upper hand. When Cain attacks, Tatsumaru blocks the attack and vice versa. Abel is watching the fight with wide worried eyes. Kai is merely watching the proceedings of the fight. Tatsumaru looks at Abel slightly.

"Abel, toss me your revolver." Abel does as he is asked. Tatsumaru catches the gun in his right hand by the handle and puts his index finger on the trigger.

"Now, you are going to try finish what my brother failed to do?"

"I do not show mercy for my sibling's followers especially if they are trying to kill my friends!" With that Tatsumaru pulls the trigger and shoots Cain in the stomach. "Now you can go and tell my brother that he is next. And do remember if you or anyone else threatens Abel again, your life is going to come to an end. Do you understand my words?" Cain nods his head and then he disappears from Japan to return to Germany. Tatsumaru climbs back through the window and turns Human, without saying a word to anybody, he hands Abel his gun back, and he then heads up to his room to rest and heal. Abel puts his Revolver away once more; his voice is full of concern.

"Should I go to him?" the dark blue haired cellist speaks up.

"I think it is best if we leave Tatsumaru alone for now."

"Agreed." Hagi looks at Lucas as he goes to leave the room in order to follow Tatsumaru to his room.

"That includes you too, Lucas."

"Ah, man." The men turns in for the rest of the day, so they can rest up for the coming battles.

End of Scene Eighteen


	19. The Angel Returns

Act Seven

Scene Nineteen

The Angel Returns

Inumaru's Manor

In Berlin, Germany, where Kaiser Inumaru and his followers reside, at the moment Inumaru and Shinomori are waiting in the throne room for Cain return. "Do you think Cain managed to kill Abel?"

"I honestly do not know Shino, but if Cain managed to kill his brother, then this war will be over at last and there will be peace on Earth once more."

"But peace is not your true intention."

"I know I want to purge this world into complete darkness."

Shinomori stands there shocked for a few moments his thoughts gone haywire. _If this is his intention, then why am I working for him?_ Shinomori looks at Inumaru again. "Are you going to let the others believe that your intentions are good?"

"Yes, as I long as my brother does not know the truth, my intentions will stay hidden until I am ready to reveal them, but by then it will be far too late to stop the coming Darkness."

"I understand." He looks around his mind working double time. _I need to tell Tatsumaru somehow without Inumaru finding out, but how? _At that moment Cain enters the room, left hand on his wounded stomach. His face is set in the grim expression of defeat. _What has taken place at the Sinistr Spire?_

Inumaru looks at Cain closely wondering if his dreams may actually come true. _He had better killed Abel for his own sake._ Cain says nothing until either Shinomori and or Inumaru break the silence first.

"Cain, what has happened to you?"

"Abel Darkmoon is still alive. I was unable to kill him." Shinomori gives a sigh of relief his mind still racing. _Good, there is still hope yet._ There is shock and disbelief laced in Inumaru's voice.

"What? How is this so?"

"Tatsumaru got in the way three times, taking the blow that should have killed an ordinary man like Steven or your brother."

"Did you kill Tatsumaru?"

"No, I did not…" Shinomori speaks up.

"Did you even once get close to Abel?"

"I did, but Tatsumaru blocked every one of my attacks, and I had to fight him one-on-one…"

"How did that go?"

"It went bad. Tatsumaru has a new spell that protects his body from the sunlight when in Vampire form."

"Is that so? Hmm. When he attacks, does Tatsumaru have to drop the shield to do so?"

"No, he does not. His attacks go right through the shield."

"I see. We will have to find a way to penetrate that shield so we can kill Tatsumaru."

"Agreed," Cain looks at his master and then at his wounded stomach. Shinomori's mind is still racing on what can be done to stop Inumaru. _There is not much time. I need to find a way to get close enough to Tatsumaru, in order to tell him Inumaru's true intentions, but how?_ The three men begin to discuss moves that are likely to penetrate the Dark Master's shield. Cain's mind wonders to one thing only about the Dark Shield. _The question is can it be done?_ Inumaru later sends Cain to Suikomaru for treatment.

End of Scene Nineteen


	20. A New Plan Part 1

Scene Twenty

A New Plan Part 1

Sinistre Spire

The Dark Master's followers are gathered in the planning room of the Spire. They are waiting on Tatsumaru to join them, and while they are waiting they are getting to know Hagi and Lucas Nakamureua. Reigo is questioning the newest members of the group. "Hagi, what do you specialize in?"

"I specialize in sword fighting and cello playing. Why?"

"I was just wondering really." Lucas is sitting in the far left corner writing in his book about the Sinistre Spire. Yoshiyuki walks over to him and sits down beside Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas, what are you writing?"

"I am writing down information on this Darkness enhanced Spire."

"That sounds very interesting. Why do you not ask Lord Tatsumaru to teach you about the Dark Creatures of the Underworld?"

"I do not know." At that moment Tatsumaru walks into the room, fully healed and ready to discuss his plans with the ShadowHearts. His face is set in grim determination.

"I have finally figured out how to defeat the Yin once and for all."

"How?" Ayame asked while looking over some documents in his hands.

"Can we kill them?" said the warrior while swinging his thin bladed sword.

The Dark Master looks at his weary followers closely before speaking. "If we take out Inumaru's Generals, then the other PureOnes will soon follow."

The Avalonian prince looks at Tatsumaru. "Do you even know who the PureOnes' Generals are?"

"They are Jidai Sakai, Shinomori Usagi, Cain Darkmoon, Tsume Ryokihyo, Shinta Morri, and Virgil Jonas." Abel looks at his charge questioningly.

"Are you sure about this, my Young Lord?"

"I am very sure indeed. Now all we have to do is figure out how we are going to defeat them without alerting my good-for-nothing twin brother." Kai looks up from what he is doing, which is writing down some new spells.

"Why do you not fight them one at a time until you kill the six of them?"

"All right then, but whom first?"

"You mean my brother is one of Inumaru's Generals?" Dante said with a note of shock in his voice.

"Yes, but who do I take down first?"

"How about we start with Cain Darkmoon?" Owikowa said remembering the damage that Tatsumaru had already done to the Angel Crusnik.

"Cain Darkmoon is already wounded, so would he not be the easiest to take down first?" Myotismaru said with a note of resentment in his voice.

"No, he will not be, because we Crusniks can heal our wounds quickly and rely on blood to give us our strength back. No doubt Cain has a supply of blood somewhere in Germany," said Abel as he pushes his rimless glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Then who do we take out first?"

"Why not destroy Shinta Morri and Tsume Ryokihyo first?" said a voice from within the shadows of the room.

"Yamaki, are you sure I should take them out first?" said Tatsumaru quietly enough only for Yamaki to hear him.

"Where is that voice coming from?" said the outraged Russian vampire. The shadows manifest together to form a body within themselves, everybody, but Tatsumaru, Hagi, Lucas, and Kageyomaru gasp in surprise. Kai is not paying any attention to the developments.

"Who is that?" Juuyomaru gasps.

"That is Yamaki Hiwatori, my grandfather," said the Lynx demon.

"But Yamaki was murdered in Heaven by Shinomori, remember?"

"True, but his spirit has been in my heart since his body was destroyed, telling me what to do! Now Yamaki has decided that we should take down Shinta Morri and Tsume Ryokihyo first. Who disagrees with this course of action?" said the Dark Master. Nobody answers his question. Tatsumaru leaves the Spire to set his plans into motion. The others wait in the room for his return.

End of Scene Twenty


	21. A New Plan Part 2

Scene Twenty-One

A New Plan Part 2

Inumaru's Manor

At the same time that Tatsumaru left Japan, Kaiser Inumaru and the PureOnes are having a meeting to discuss further actions to take in order to defeat the Dark Master once and for all. "We already know who holds my brother's heart, and Cain failed to kill that man, though he is not to blame for it."

The samurai Shinta Morri looks at his master. "Well if Cain is not to blame for the failure, then who is to blame?"

"It is quite obvious on who is to blame. Shinta?" said the white haired General.

"Oh, you mean, Tatsumaru?"

"That is the man that Lord Inumaru is referring to."

"Yes, now does anybody have any idea in which we can use to defeat my brothers' Shadow shield?"

"Maybe you can use your powers of Light to get through your brother's shield." The Paladin's mind races quickly knowing full well what he just did. _I hope, Inumaru will use somebody else's idea and not mine, because if Tatsumaru finds out that I know the weakness of his shield and that I told his archenemy, I know he would surely take my life._ He looks at each of the Generals in turn.

"That is a good idea, but Cain said not even the sunlight got through the shield. Anybody else have an idea?" Cecil gives sigh of relief.

"How about attacking head on, will that work?" said the red haired Fox demon.

"It should, the only other thing that could not get through the Shadow shield is my Aura Sphere," said Cain with a shrug of his shoulders.

That might work. Cain, while I am gone, you are in charge. Do any of you object to this?" the Light Master said. The PureOnes do not argue, but they cheer Inumaru on as if he has already won the war against the ShadowHearts. Inumaru leaves the room quietly. Cecil looks around the room quietly clearly stuck deep in his thoughts. _I wonder if I should contact Tatsumaru tonight to tell him about Inumaru's plans. He would be most happy with me if I do so._Cain taps Cecil's left shoulder to get his attention. Cecil looks at Cain.

"Hey, Cec, do you think Lord Inumaru has a chance against Tatsumaru, the Dark Master?"

"It is hard to say really, because the two of them are evenly matched in magic, strength, and attitude."

"So, are you saying that Lord Inumaru is likely to lose this war?! Is that what you are trying to say?" voiced Virgil outraged.

"No, it is nothing like that! It is just hard to say who is going to win the Final Battle for control over the world that is all!" says the Paladin defensively.

"I see where Cecil is coming from. What he is trying to say is that nobody truly knows if Inumaru or Tatsumaru is going to win the Final Battle. Mainly because they are both great Leaders. Though one is very ambitious and the other only thinks of himself," voiced Shinomori coming to Cecil's rescue.

"That is exactly what I meant," said Cecil as his mind wonders over different things. _That was way too close for comfort. I wonder what Lord Tatsumaru is doing right now?_ Shinomori, Jidai, Tsume, Virgil, Cain, and Shinta are all sitting at a table not far from the rest of the PureOnes. They are discussing plans of their own concerning the ShadowHearts, while Tatsumaru is away fighting his brother. Cecil is listening in on the conversation for anything of great importance.

"So, Abel is the man that still nears Tatsumaru's dark heart, right?" voiced Shinomori.

"That is what Lord Inumaru told everybody." The samurai said slowly.

"And from how much Tatsumaru protected 02, when I tried to kill him a few days ago, I would say that much is true," validated Cain quietly.

"Are you sure he did not switch his heart into the body of another ShadowHeart for extra protection without Inumaru's knowledge?" said Shinta's samurai master, Jidai, in a thoughtful voice.

"That is possible; however whose body would he put his heart in?"

"Who indeed is a good question? Who does Tatsumaru trust enough to put that heart of his into? Perhaps Kai maybe now has Tatsumaru's Dark Heart?"

"I do not think it would be Kai. Maybe his grandfather. I mean Reigo Tenryu basically raised the Dark Master with the help of Vladislous Dracula," voiced Cain.

"So we agree that we should go after Reigo while Inumaru and Tatsumaru are busy fighting?" said the samurai master.

"I agree." Tsume shakes his head in disagreement. The other Generals nod their heads in agreement and then they head over to Japan to set their plan into motion. Tsume follows more slowly his thoughts weighing heavily on his mind. Cecil makes contact with his brother Avalon. Cecil speaks through Telepathy to Avalon.

"Avalon, I have important news for Lord Tatsumaru."

"What is that, Cec?"

"The PureOnes' Generals are heading over to Japan to kill Reigo, thinking he is the new bearer of Tatsumaru's heart."

"You had better come quickly, Lord Tatsumaru should return soon enough and then you can relay your information to him." Cecil breaks the connection and then disappears from Germany and heads over to Japan.

End of Book Five


	22. Prophecy

Prophecy

One is the Dark Master and one is the Light Master.

Two boys born under a mysterious prophecy.

Two brothers will destroy the world's current balance, only to rebuild it later, stronger than before.

Twins of Destruction and

Twins of Restoration

Damnation and Salvation work together to save the world.

Light and Dark the perfect balance.


	23. Glossary

Glossary

Dark Master – able to use dark magic.

Light Master – able to use light magic

Manor – a large building, like a mansion.

Crusnik – a creature being either Angel, Vampire, or Devil.

Monk – a traveling Priest

Naginata – A double bladed javelin

Tokijin – A sword made from a Dragon's fang

Tetsusaiga – Sword of Earth

Kazikage – lightning shadow in Japanese

PureOnes – The 'good' guys under the rule of Inumaru

ShadowHearts – The 'bad' guys under the rule of Tatsumaru

Chopsticks – eating utensils in Japanese and Korea, China

Shuriken – a throwing star

Kaiser – leader of Germany

Revolver – a long barreled hand gun

Sinistr Spire – the name of Tatsumaru's tower home

Paladin – a Cloud Spirit, born from the clouds themselves, their wings are retractable.

Angel – a winged creature of Heaven, distant cousins to the Paladins

Giant Shuriken – a larger version of the throwing stars, causes serious damage

Devil – the winged beast of the Underworld, the opposite of the Angels and Paladins

Count – a noble and authority in Romania

Archer – uses bows and arrows to attack enemies

Clan – a group or race in which one lives

Scythe – a large curved blade with a long handle, used by a Grim Reaper

Magical Guitar – each note is an attack, depending on the note's pitch

Demon – creatures of the Underworld, comes in different races

Muramasa – a thin bladed long sword

Phoenix Staff – a cherry wood staff with a Phoenix at the top holding a gem

Ice Coffin – a sword with the element Ice infused in its blade

Bonryu – A large broad sword that only Bankomaru can wield

Claymore – a large broad sword used by Knights and Mercenaries

Bahamut Tear – A large broad sword used by Knights and Mercenaries

Snake Work Scimitar – a sword that extends in different pieces like a snake

Rapier – A thin bladed sword, used by sword masters

Ice Staff – A light blue staff with the element Ice infused in its wood

Tensaiga – The sword of Heaven can bring back the dead and has healing properties

Sword Master – a person that can use any kind of sword

Masamune – a thin bladed Samurai sword

Seimitar – a curved bladed sword

No-Dachi – a thin bladed sword with no special abilities

Naginata of Kensuke – the Demon Sword, a double bladed Javelin

Flame Sword – a large broad sword that Cain can only wield, its blade is infused with the element Fire

Vampire – blood sucking creature of the Underworld.


End file.
